La vida da muchas sorpresas
by Raven I love u Bock'sarha
Summary: Se trata de Raven y a la misma la vida le dió muchas sorpresas. Lo qué quiero decir es qué son milagros y malas cosas que pasan pero a la misma ley de vida lo dice la vida da vueltas, vueltas y vueltas hasta qué se calma todo y vuelve a nacer otros lindos milagros.
1. UNA GRAN SORPRESA

BUENO PUES AQUI COMIENZO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE:(RECUERDEN NO SOY DUENA DE LOS JOVENES TITANES)

Bueno habia una vez una gotica y Hermosa, la joven cuerva estaba apunto de empezar a pensar que era una persona vacia y sin pensamientos de tener esposo, ni hijos. Hasta que un dia, se hiba a saber que dicen sus emociones a haberiguar con sus emociones a ver si tenia amor verdadero o no.

_vio a alegria y le dijo_~ donde esta sabiduria~_con su voz_ gotica.

-jajaja debe estar con tu nueva emocion~_dijo_ alegria~deberias aberiguar sobre tu nueva emocion.

-esta bien pero espero qe no sea nada malo~_dijo la chica gotica~_pero en que area me referia !

-detras tuyo~ le dijo alegria.

-ahh! avisa primero antes de que grite~_ dijo la chica gotica_~ pero primero dime cual es me nueva emocion.

-tu nueva emocion es amor/sentimental~ _le dijo sabiduria a raven._

_ -que! eso no puede ser verdad~dijo la chica de ojos violetas~ _como si casi ahora acabe de pensar que era alguin vacia y sin sentimientos.

-yo te lo puedo explicar~_le dijo amor/sentimiento a raven~ _el problemas que como pensaste en algo que es algo que no mensionaste pues naci yo y ademas cada vez que estas con chico bestia te sientes algo extrana por el.

- aja y eso proviene a...~dijo la nina de ojos violetas

- que todas nos gusta a chico bestia al igual que a ti jajajaja~ dijo alegria a la chica de ojos violeta

- gracias por decirlo por mi alegria~_ amor/sentimiento a alegria mientras alegria decia "de nada" ~_y eso mismo era lo que te queria decir y hay naci yo la pura realidad.

- osea que estoy enamorada de chico bestia!~_dijo raven _

_- _SIIIIII !_ ~ se escuecho en unisono de todas las emociones de raven_

- bueno pues me voy era todo lo que queria saber~dijo raven en lo que se iva en el portal mientras decia sabiduria

- vuelve pronto-

bueno pues es todo lo que tengo por ahora hasta luego

dejen sus reviews

RECUERDEN NO ME PERTENENCEN LOS JOVENES TITANES


	2. PENSAMIENTOS DESCUBIERTOS

BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE SE QUE MI CAPITULOS SON CORTO COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE: ( Y RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)

bueno pues la chica gotica despues de que salio del espejo se quedo en su recamara pensativa. pasaron horas, horas y minutos. cuando alguin viene y toca la puerta y fue a aberiguar a ver quien era:

- Chico Que pasa Beatia ~ _dice en el morrotona Voz_

- hola que pasa por que no sales del cuarto han pasado muchas horas ni has hido a cenar ni has hido a la azotea por lo menos~_le dice el chico de orejas puntiagudas_

_- _que te importa y dejame en paz~dijo la chica con su voz morrotona.

y antes de que cerara la puerta le habla de Nuevo el chico.

- si me importa, tu me importas, eres alguin especial para mi dime lo que te pasa no voy a decir nada~ _dijo el chico de ojos verdes_~ y perdon si te moleste o algo pero por favor dime que te pasa.

antes de que se fuera abrio la puerta y dijo lo que le pasa de una forma especial:

- que te amo!~ _dijo la chica de ojos violetas abrazandolo y llorando_~ y perdoname si fui yo la que te ofendi.

- que! yo tambien aunque no lo creas~ _dijo el chico de ojos verdes con mucha emocion_~ sabia que me lo ivas a decir un dia.

- enserio?~ _pregunto la chica cuervo_.

- si es enserio~ _dijo el chico verde_~ te invite a salir manana por la noche! amm a que prefieres que sea?

- ammm a las 7:00pm y que es lo que tengo que hacer~_dijo la chica cuervo_.

- te espero ahi a esa hora nos encontramos ahi, en esa hora, pero, en que lugar quieres que sea?~_dijo el joven de ojos verdes._

- ammm en la pizzeria~_ dijo la chica de ojos violetas._

- espero que no digas que no es una cita esta bien~_en lo que el hablaba la chica cuervo le dijo que si con su cabeza_~ bueno pues no vemos manana.

mientras ella asentia con su cabeza. mientras ella piensa: **pues me fue bien al decirle la verdad wow pero no es tan tonto de lo que pense, tan humilde y tan respectable. bueno pues me fue muy bien. **y despues se quedo dormida pensando en todo lo que le decia antes para despues los dos enamorarse al uno al otro.

mientras en la otra recamara se encontraba chico bestia pensando: **no puedo creerlo convensi a raven para que me abriera y ademas para tener una cita con ella. es incredible y pense que era una chica amargada, mala y rara. pero es todo lo contrario es Hermosa, estupenda y sentimental. bueno para ser verdad me fue demasiado bien.** y depues se quedo dormido pensando en el dia de manana y en ella.

BUENO PUES FIN DEL CAPITULO.

DEJEN COMENTARIOS.

Y RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN.

BUENO EL PROXIMO CAPITO SE LLAMARA EL GRAN DIA.

BUENO ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTOY PENSANDO TODAVIA LO QUE VOY A ESCRIBIR VOY A TRATAR DE PONER DOS TODOS LOS DIAS.


	3. EL GRAN DIA

_**BUENO ESTE ES MI TERCER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE: (Y RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)**_

_ERA DE DIA YA HORA DE LEVANTARSE Y TODAVIA RAVEN NO SE HABIA LEVANTADO. SUS AMIGOS SE PREOCUPARON Y FUERON A DONDE RAVEN. TOCARON LA PUERTA Y LE DICEN:_

- que pasa Raven por que no has salido- _dijo el joven de antifaz~_nos estamos preocupando espero que no te molestes.

- no todo esta bien estaba dormida~ _dijo la chica de mechones violetas_~ es que estuve anoche despierta y me dormi tarde.

- segura Raven no te creo por lo que paso ayer no estoy segura que sea eso~ _dijo el chico de ojos verdes_~ dinos la verdad.

- estoy segura~_dijo la chica cuervo_~ademas si dijera mentira no me hubieras hablado anoche con tanta sinceridad.

- chico bestia si no le creias era mejor que te quedaras callado~_dijo el joven con antifaz_.

- no esta bien esa se la dejo pasar~_dijo la chica cuervo._

- de verdad no lo vas a matar~_dijo el mitad android_~de verdad no lo quieres matar

- no no lo voy a matar para esta tarde...~_dijo la chica cuervo mientras se callaba para que no supieran nada._

- para esta tarde tener nuestra...~_dijo chico bestia en lo que la chica de ojos violetas lo callaba con su aura oscura._

- para por la tarde tener nuestros planes para a ver que comemos si comemos tofu o carne (**eso ni me lo creo yo)~**_pense._

- osea que quieres tofu?~ _pregunto el mitad androide_.

- lo estoy pensando todavia y a ver si salgo de mi cuarto si o no~_dijo la chica de ojos violetas_**(****eso tampoco ni me lo creo yo).**

- ahh ok**(eso hiba a ser raro de Raven si lo comia)~**_dijo el chico mitad androide mientras pensaba._

- ok chicos nos vamos~_todos asintieron con la cabeza menos chico bestia_.

se fueron todos menos chico bestia y raven que se sentaron hablar un rato en la recamara de Raven.

- que pasa chico bestia por que te quedaste~_pregunto Raven mientras miraba hacia otro lado_.

- es que me preocupe por que no habias hido a desayunar y eso no ha pasado nunca a excepcion de hoy~_ viene le vira la cabeza con delicadeza a la chica mientras los dos se concentraban en besarse pero alguien se los impidio era el chico mitad androide que entro con el desayuno de Raven mientras veia acercandose Chico Bestia a la boca de Raven. pero antes ellos escucharon la puerta abrirse y hay se separo Chico Bestia de Raven_.

- oye que ustedes dos hacian~_pregunto el mitad androide mientras que chico bestia ponia una cara de que nada, nadita, de nada y despues el mitad androide dejo el desayuno en la cama mientras se conformo con la Mirada que puso Chico Bestia._

- WOW nos salvamos por poco nos coje~_dijo el chico verde mientras se secaba los sudores._

- creo que si~_dijo Raven_~ ahora prosigamos con lo que estabamos a las cuatro te vas de mi cuarto para prepararme ok.

- ok pero ahora vamos a seguir~_dijo el chico verde mientras miraba a Raven_.

_**( nota de la escritora por favor no acto para menores de 10 anos que no entiendan lo que significa cada cosa que voy a escribir que es lemon esta bien ok sigamos pero por lo menos lo que va haber es poco)**_

bueno pues Chico Bestia y raven seguian besoquiando, acariciandose como si fueran mayores ya de 20 anos, raven acaricio la parte mas intima del hombre que nunca habia tocado en su vida, el chico verde estaba acariciando y tocandole el pecho de la mujer mas sagrada.

lo hacian como si fueran profecionales y todavia eran virgenes. y en una de esas llegaron a penetrar esa parte y hay empezo a decir.

- para por favor~dijo la chica de ojos violetas.

el seguia pero parecia que no la escuchaba le decia por segunda vez.

- por favor para me duele~_dijo de Nuevo pero gritando en un tono que no soportaba mas._

- perdoname Raven te hize dano~_le pregunto el chico verde a la chica de ojos violetas_.

- si estoy bien no te preocupes~ _dijo la chica cuervo_~ ya son las cuatro vistete y sal de mi cuarto esta bien.

- de acuerdo~_dijo el chico verde_~** (espero que no la haya embarazado)~_penso el chico verde_.**

- nos vemos a las 7 en punto recuerdate y en la pizzeria~_dijo recordandole la chica cuervo a chico bestia_

- ok oye! esa es mi linea~_dijo el chico verde._

- perdon~ _dijo la chica cuervo mientras lo sacaba del cuarto para ella banarse y prepararse_.

pasaron 2 horas desde cuando se despidieron ella le aviso a cyborg que chico bestia y ella no ivan a comer la torre. aprovecho el momento a las 5:30 se fue para encontrarse con chico bestia que todavia no habia llegado a la pizzeria el llego a las 5:50 y se habia hido a las 5:40, 10 minutos depues de que se fue de la torre ella, y ella llego a las misma 5:40.

- balla eres puntual~ _dijo el chico verde._

- balla parece que no me conoces todavia despues de varios anos de estar viviendo juntos~ _dijo la chica cuervo_

- pero nunca me hablas, cuando quiero hablarte siempre me dices dejame en paz y te hago caso~_dijo el chico bestia con tranquilidad_

- pero la ultima vez~_dijo la chica curvo_~ bueno a que vinimos a discutir o a conocernos mejor.

_**CONTINUARA ...**_

BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE EL DIA POR NO HACER DOS HICE DOS PERO EN UNO 

DEJEN COMENTARIOS...

(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)


	4. UNA EMOCION NUNCA ANTES ESCUCHADA

_**BUENO PUES AQUI OTRO CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)**_

Bueno paso 2 meses completo saliendo y se hicieron novios cumpliendo los dos meses saliendo juntos. Vienen van a la sala a anunciar la nueva noticia. Raven estaba demasiado nerviosa ya alfrente de la puerta del living Y Chico Bestia le decia por que ella sa habia pararizado alfrente de la puerta.

- Rae vamos nadie te va a comer~ dijo el chico verde.

- van a comentarnos que como, cuando y donde~dijo la chica de ojos violetas.

- La preocupación en vano pasa nada DIJO el ~ verde chica.

- esta bien voy para haya pero no me digas por que preguntan todo eso que si no ya sabes lo que voy a decir~dijo la chica de ojos violetas.

- esta bien vamos ya~dijo el chico verde .

mientras entraban.

- bueno pues Raven y yo somos novios~dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

- como, cuando, donde~dijo la tamaran.

- bueno te recuerdas el dia que por poco dice que teniamos una cita el y yo~dijo la chica de ojos violetas~y despues pasaron dos meses y me pidio noviazgo.

- wow, esta genial verdad~dijo el chico marravilla.

- si Viejo esta de lo maximo~dijo el chico verde.

- oww amiga Raven pues ahora podemos hacer dos bodas en el mismo lugar~dijo la tamaran.

- no no no todavia no estoy pensando en eso~dijo la chica de ojos violetas.

mientras tuvo que ir al bano por que se sentia un poco mal. cuando llego al bano vomito en el lava manos y la tamarena la habia perseguido. la vio vomitando y le pregunto.

- estas bien amiga Raven~pregunto la tamareana.

- no te preocupes estoy haci hace dos meses y por favor no le digas esto a nadie ni menos a Chico Bestia~dijo la chica cuervo mientras la tamareana asentia con su cabeza~esta bien es que estoy embarazada por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

- esta bien pero cuando se lo piensas decir~pregunto la tamareana.

- cuando sea necesario~le dijo la chica cuervo mientras la tamareana le asentia con su cabeza.

y las dos fueron a la computadora a ver que pasaba por que sono la alarma. pues ahi se encontraron a slade buscando problemas.

- Viejo el no habia muerto~pregunto el chico verde.

- titanes al ataque~ dijo robin mientras todo salian corriendo.

_**CONTINUARA ...**_

_**BUENO ESTO LO DEJARE ASI POR EL MOMENTO EN LO QUE ME DICEN QUE PUEDO HACER AHORA ME VAN A DAR UN POCO MAS DE INSPIRACION Y A LA MISMA VEZ EN SUSPENSO A VER QUE PASARA DESPUES**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**_

_**(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)**_


	5. EL ENCUENTRO CON SLADE

_**BUENO**__** ESTE ES ACONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO 4:UNA EMOCION NUNCA ANTES ESCUCHADA.**_

_**ESTE VA HACER EL CAPITULO CUATRO PERO LLAMADO EL ENCUENTRO CON SLADE.**_

y las dos fueron a la computadora a ver que pasaba por que sono la alarma. pues ahi se encontraron a slade buscando problemas. ya se hiban para ir al lugar donde se encontraba SLADE. cuado fueron era en el mismo lugar donde queria llevarse a Raven. pero era de parte de su padre que venia otra vez para enviarle un mensaje.

- Felicidades por Raven sabía que te gustaba los Niños -_ DIJO Slade._

- que quieres decir con eso - _pregunto el chico verde mientras decia_ - dejala en paz.

- ha osea que todavia no te lo ha dicho - _DIJO SLADE_.

- de que esta hablando Raven -_ pregunto chco bestia mienstras Raven entendio lo que dijo pero ella puso una cara como que todavia no sabia._

- felicidades van hacer papas - _dijo slade mientras se reia_ - pero primero lo que voy a decir que ese nino cuando cumpla sus 20 anos va a estar a la misma posicion como su madre pero despues de la edad que habian puesto, pero va a hacer uno de ellos o ellas.

- que no puede ser eso, no puede ser verdad - _dijo raven mientras comenzaba a llorar_ - eso no es verdad.

- chiquilla aceptalo eso fue lo que me mando a decir tu padre o si no seria matarte con tus hijos y tu novio - _dijo slade macabramente_

- yo se que mi padre no me va a mandar a matar - _dijo la chica de ojos violotas mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos_ - asi que no vengas con inventos que mi padre me mando a matarme si no lo acepto.

- y ademas se me olvido mencionarte que si no tenias que abrir el portal de Nuevo - _dijo slade mientras lo decia macabramente_ - y con tus hijos si no lo acetabas y los podrias perder tambien.

- primero que nada sobre mi caraber Y numero dos tendras que matarme a mi primero. -_ dijo el chico de ojos verdes_ - **(****cuando llegue a casa voy hablar con raven para ver si es verdad y por que no me lo habia dicho antes si es que llego a estar vivo)**

- ya se por que tu padre confio en mi de Nuevo - _dijo slade como si se divirtiera mucho_ - a lo mejor fue por que ustedes son mis enemigos y los podria matar facilmente a exepcion de Raven.

- de mi por que mi padre te lo ordena verdad -_ dijo la chica de ojos violetas._

- si a lo mejor es por eso - _DIJO SLADE MIENTRAS SE REIA_ - y ademas para abrir el portal.

- idiota te dije que no lo voy hacer - _mientras hiba a donde el corriendo para atacarlo._

- claro que lo vas a hacer - _mientras esquivaba los ataques de Raven_ - si no lo haces te vamos a tener que obligar hacerlo.

- ya dije que nunca - _dijo Raven con sus cuatro ojos color carmesi molesta_.

- Raven ya basta tranquilizate - _dijo el joven con antifaz_ - puedes perder a tus hijo(s).

- humm lo siento estaba muy molesta - _dijo la chica cuervo asustada_ - idiota todo es tu culpa - _le dice a slade mientras se van los titanes_.

rapido antes de que ella se fuera la cojio en sus brazos le tapo la boca y se fue corriendo. una hora depues los titanes se dieron cuenta que no estaba y...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR LOS TITANES DESESPERADOS**_


	6. LOS TITANES DESESPERADOS

**_BUENO_****_ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO COMO LOS OTRO:_**

**_BUENO ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA LOS TITANES DESESPERADOS:_**

rapido antes de que ella se fuera la cojio en sus brazos le tapo la boca y se fue corriendo. una hora depues los titanes se dieron cuenta que no estaba y el primero que se dio cuenta fue el chico verde que empezo ha hablar:

- donde esta raven - pregunto el chico verde - ella no andaba con nosotros.

- crei que andaba detras tuyo - dijo el chico de antifaz.

- y yo crei lo mismo novio Robin - dijo la tamareana.

- pues en donde esta - dijo el chico verde.

en otro lado muy oscuro se escontraba Raven y Slade. estaban llegando al lugar donde la iva a esconder.

- me van a encontrar - dijo la chica de ojos violetas - y lo se hay muchas formas.

- como dime ninita - dijo slade mientras ella le negaba - dime ninita o si no vas a perder a tu hijo o hija.

- esta bien te dire el comunicador - dijo la chica de ojos violetas - pero como quiera no te dire el otro.

- esta bien con uno me basta - dijo slade mientras se iva y ropia el comunicador en mil pedazos.

- espera como me vas a encerar - mientras caian unas piedras piedras encerandola - hay por que hable espero que esto sirva.

mientras ella encendia un boton que tenia en su capa. que le avisaba a los titanes en donde estaba. mientras ellos estaban esperando el llamado de Raven, hay fue donde sono la alarma y decia donde estaba Raven. ellos salieron corriendo pra encontrarla. ella estaba en una cueva muy oscura que se llamaba el temblar_**(n/a es un nombre que me invente,**_** sigamos).**Raven decidio dormir un rato en lo que ellos llegaban. por que era muy lejos de jump city, ellos llegaron al lugar pero se encontraba cerrado pero ellos no se ivan a rendir hasta encontrar a su amiga. la tamareana decidio sacar las rocas con cuidado para que no se caiga el lugar en rocas. y despues ya habian sacado todas las rocas que bloqueban la entrada a la cueva. se encontraron a raven dormida.

- raven despierta que paso? por que estas aqui? quien te trajo aqui? estas bien? - pregunto el chico verde.

- si estoy bien es que slade, me rapto me llevo hasta aca, me encerro y rompio mi comunicador en mil pedazos - dijo raven mientras se secaba su sudor por lo rapido que hablo.

- wow, que slade hizo que! - dijo el chico marravilla.

- wow, Viejo yo no sabia que el era tan hasi - dijo cyborg.

- ¿Por qué amigo cuervo - DIJO la tamareana.

- eso mismo lo que escuchaste y a lo mejor es que como la unica forma que me podia matar o dejar sin comer ni nada por el estilo era de esa forma - dijo raven mientras aparecia slade de tras de ella.

- muy astuta mi nina pero ademas de eso era encontrarme de Nuevo con todos ustedes y obligar a raven que lo acepte - dijo slade.

- esta bien (**voy a tratar de que no pase nada mas estoy dicimulando) - **penso la chica cuervo.

- bueno pues muy bien hecho se lo voy a informar a trigon - dijo slade.

**CONTINUARA**** ...**

_**bueno pues este es el capitulo espero que le hayan gustado**_

_**dejen reviews**_

_**el proximo capitulo estoy tadavia planificando como lo voy a llamar**_


	7. ENTREGA DE INFORMACION A TRIGON

**_BUENO PUES COMENZAMOS EL CAPITULO DE LA TARDE_**

**_SE LLAMARA: ENTREGA DE INFORMACION A TRIGON_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN _**

**_(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)_**

bueno pues ya Slade hiba de camino donde se tenia que encontrar con trigon

- bueno mi senor la mission a sido cumplida - dijo slade.

- Los vestidos que usted DIJO mentira - Trigon DIJO molesto - pero mareos, usted COJI de SANGANO, estúpido.

- perdoneme mi senor pero recuerde su hija no es facil de convencer - dijo slade.

- te perdono pero sabias que en algun momento lo va aceptar cada ano que pase se lo vas a decir una vez al ano entendido - dijo trigon.

- Entendido mi señor - DIJO slade.

mientras en la torre t, raven estaba preocupada. de que eso pase en 20 anos o si no se tendria que arriesgar ella. ella sigui pensando hasta que alguin viene y interrumpe sus pensamientos. era chico bestia que me hiba a preguntar algo.

- rae perdon si te interrumpi pero tengo muchas preguntas - dijo el chico verde.

- que me vas a preguntar, prentame todo lo que tu quieras - dijo la chica de ojos violetas.

- es cierto que vamos a tener un hijo? - pregunto chico bestia - y por que no me lo dijiste antes.

- si por que no sabia lo que hibas a comentarme estaba super nerviosa - dijo raven entristesida.

- no te pongas triste, eso es un sueno hecho realidad - dijo el chico de tez verde - es una emocion mas para mi, te amo raven me diste una oportunidad mas para estar en este mundo, cuando va hacer la boda, donde y a que hora?

- tranquilo todavia estoy pensando en eso - dijo la chica de ojos violetas.

- es que lo tenemos que hacer antes de que nasca - dijo el chico verde.

- bueno que tal en dos meses - dijo la chica cuervo.

- Buena idea - dijo el chico verde y pregunto - cuantos meses tiene.

- amm 2 meses por que - pregunto la chica de ojos violeta.

- para saber cuantos meses ya tendria cuando nos casemos - dijo el chico de tez verde.

- ahh esta bien, te amo - dijo la chica cuervo con un pequeno sonrojo.

- yo igual rae - dijo el chico verde retirandose.

_**CONTINUARA ...**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO **_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**_

_**(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: LA PREPARACION.**_


	8. LA PREPARACION

**_BUENO PUES COMENZAMOS EL CAPITULO DE LA NOCHE_**

**_SE LLAMARA:LA PREPARACION_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN _**

**_(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)_**

bueno ya paso un mes casi todo ya estaba preparado el traje de bodas, todo. a exepcion de la iglesia que oviamente eso se hac dia antes del dia de casarse. pero raven parecia no estar listas por que cada dia que pasaba estaba mas pensativa. pero ella no hiba a dejar todo caer al suelo los preparativos todo a la suela de sus zapatos y mas si tenian a un nino o nina de camino.

- mi amor de verdad crees que estamos listos - dijo la chica cuervo.

- si estoy segurisimo por que?- dijo chico bestia.

- no es que nada mas tenemos 17 anos para casarnos es demasiado temprano - dijo la chica cuervo.

- si lo se pero lo estamos haciendo por amor y por nuestros hijos verdad - dijo el chico verde mientras ponia una cara de que no es mi culpa.

mientras entaban hablando entro el joven de antifaz al living. mientras les decia:

- raven tiene la razon estan a muy temprana edad para casarse - dijo el chico de antifaz.

- como decia si lo se pero lo estamos haciendo por amor y por nuestro hijos(as) verdad - dijo el chico verde - o no?

- si pero no crees que eso lo podiamos hacer despues de que nazca el nino(a) - dijo la chica de ojos violeta.

- si lo se, pero prefiero que nuestros hijos nos vean ya casados y sin ningun problema - dijo el chico verde.

- bueno por favor ya dejen de discutir, si raven se molesta puede perder a su(s) hijos(as) - dijo el chico de antifaz.

- esta bien - dijeron en unisono los dos titanes.

mientras pasaban, dias, dias y dias hasta, que, llego el dia de la boda. era un dia muy peculiar sin ningunos problemas. era las 12:00p.m. ya todos estaban listos hasta los novios ya estaban en la iglesia principal de jump city. era hora de que la novia entrara por aquellas puertas gigantes y de color blanco. raven estaba nerviosa pero siguio adelante era la hora y se abrieron las puertas ella camino hasta el altar sagrado.

- Rachel Roth aceptas ser le fiel, amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe _**( n/a bueno**** nada mas se algo sobre lo que dicen en las bodas por algunas peliculas que recuerdo lo que dicen mas o menos haci que disculpenme)**_** -** pregunto el sacerdote.

- yo Rachel Roth acepto ser le fiel, amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que la muerte nos separe, si acepto - dijo raven.

- tu Garfield Logan aceptas ser le fiel, amarla, respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto el padre.

- yo Garfield Logan acepto ser le fiel, amarla, respetarla, hasta que la muerte nos separe, lo acepto - dijo chico bestia

- puede besar a la novia, pero, primero pongansen los anillos de compromiso - dijo el sacerdote, mientras se ponian los anillos dijo - ahora si puede besar a la novia.

- ahora si, al fin, te amo raven - dijo Chico Bestia mientras besaba a Raven - el amor de mi vida.

- yo igual a ti - dijo raven mientras se seguian besando - mi locura jamas deseada que nunca imagine que hiba a pasar esto.

mientras terminaban de besarse, aparecio slade. para felicitarlos de nuevo y matar a chico bestia.

- ahora si te matare - dijo slade mientras le daba una patada a chico bestia...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO...**_

_** DEJEN OPINIONES ...**_

_**(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)**_

_**EL OTRO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA LA BATALLA CONTRA SLADE, PARA AYUDAR A CHICO BESTIA.**_


	9. BATALLA CONTRA SLADE,PARA AYUDAR A CHICO

_**BUENO**____**EMPEZAMOS ORTO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO EN REALIDAD SE LLAMA LA BATALLA CONTRA SLADE, PARA AYUDAR A CHICO BESTIA. _**

**_PERO LA TUBE QUE HACER UN POQUITO MAS CORTA PARA QUE ME QUEPA SE LLAMA DE ESTA MANERA BATALLA CONTRA SLADE,PARA AYUDAR A CHICO. NADA MAS LES DIGO SI POR SI A CASO TENIAN DUDA DE POR QUE ESTA UN POCO CAMBIADO._**

**_(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)_**

mientras se terminaban de besarse aparecio slade. para felicitarlos y matar a Chico Bestia.

- ahora si te matare - dijo slade mientras le daba una patada a Chico Bestia.

- uahh por que me das una patada - le pregunto Chico Bestia mientras le decian.

- no te recuerdas - dijo slade macabramente - hay que hacer algo de lo que dijiste, asi que escogi matarte - mientras levantaba su poder para tirarselo.

- noo! me tendrias que matar a mi primero - dijo Raven mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- quieres dejar a tus hijos sin madre - dijo Slade mientras se reia.

- no.. pero lo voy hacer por mi esposo - dijo la chica cuervo mientras lloraba y miraba hacia otro lado para que slade no la vea llorando.

- bendito va a dejar a...- fue interrumpido por el chico verde.

- basta la estas lastimando - dijo Chico Bestia mientras la cojia en sus brazos - dejala en paz.- no la voy a dejar en paz - mientras levantaba su poder para matar a unos de los dos - adios a cualquiera de los dos.

- nooo - mientras usaba su aura oscura como escudo para los dos.

- ahora si no tenemos que meter, titanes al ataque ! - dijo Robin gritando practicamente.

- asi se quieren meter, puedo con mas de uno - dijo mientras atacaba a todos, mientras los dejaba inconciente.

- que nos vas hacer ahora - Dijo Raven mientras lloraba.

- a matarlos, perdon, no a ti, si, no que a Chico Bestia - dijo slade mientras se reia - ahora voy hacer, mi venganza de hace anos.

mientra lo atacaba con un poder que le habia dado el padre de Raven, Trigon. el se reia mientras le daba una punalada en la espalda a Raven dejandola inconciente.

- ella me mando - dijo Slade - para dejarte vivo.

- pero no va a perder a su bebe - dijo Chico Bestia mientras miraba a Raven.

- no, no lo va a perder le di una punalada pero suave pero con un poco de el poder que me dio su padre - dijo Slade mientras se hiba.

- Raven por favor despierta - dijo Chico Bestia llorando...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO...**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_

_**(RECUERDEN LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA LOS TITANES EN RECUPERACION.**_


	10. LOS TITANES EN RECUPERACION

**_BUENO PUES ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO:_**

**_SE LLAMARA: LOS TITANES EN RECUPERACION._**

**_(RECUERDEN LOS TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN)_**

- Raven por favor despierta - dijo el chico verde.

mientras el decia eso se desperto robin. diciendo:

- Slade escape - dijo robin sobandose la cabeza.

- si escapo y dejo a todos inconciente hasta a Raven - dijo el chico verde - pero me dijo que no me preocupara que nada mas le dio una punalada en la espalda.

- que! hay que ir rapido a la enfermeria - dijo Robin mientras se levantaba y decia.

- que paso? que hago tirado en el suelo - dijo Cyborg - que hacen Starfire tirada en el suelo.

- te lo explicamos despues pero primero hay que llevarlas a las dos a la enfermeria - dijo Robin.

- y que starfire es la mas fuerte de todos nosotros - dijo Cyborg mientras que estaban llegando a la enfermeria - bueno pues ya llegamos.

- bueno chequea primero a Raven me refiero a ver si esta bien el bebe - dijo Chico Bestia.

Mientras ya Cyborg estaba chequiando a ver si estaba bien el bebe y defitivamente los dos bebes estaban bien mientras Cyborg se queda con una cara de sorprendido y le dice a Chico Bestia.

- chico bestia no es un bebe son dos bebes - grito Cyborg sorprendido - loco tan duro lo hiciste.

- que ! bueno si a lo major - dijo Chico Bestia - pero ya sabes que sexo es ?

- si, es una femenina y un masculino - dijo Cyborg tranquilamente mietras le daban los resultados, fotos de los dos, etc.

- en serio se lo voy a ensenar a Raven cuando se despierte - dijo Chico Bestia con mucha emocion.

En ese momento Raven se despierta. y dice:

- Como esta mi bebe - DIJO Cuervo nerviosa.

- tranquila Raven estan bien - dijo Cyborg.

- ten son los resultados, las fotos de los bebes... - en ese momento la interrumpio Raven preguntando.

- como que los bebes con s - pregunto Raven.

- MI AMOR SON DOS! un nene y una nena - dijo Chico Bestia gritando practicamente.

- no lo puedo creer tan duro que hasta hizo efecto - pregunto Raven.

- bueno al parecer si, si es cierto - dijo Chico Bestia como si fuera un experto en eso.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Starfire - Cuervo preguntar.

- no recuerdas todos quedaron inconciente a exepcion de Chico Bestia que el fue el primero en preocuparse por ti - dijo Robin.

- en serio tu hiciste eso y claro primero fueron los bebes verdad - dijo Raven como que no lo podia creer.

- eso si primero me preocupe por los ninos, depues por ti y depues por Starfire - dijo Chico Bestia.

- hay mi amor, te amo, eres el mejor -dijo Raven soriendo.

- esa es Raven o la intercambiaron por una gemela de Raven - dijo Chico bestia de broma.

- no idiota soy yo la misma Raven que conoces - dijo Raven_** ( N/A no se de donde saco palabras un poco y soy una nena de... no lo voy a **_**_decir, bueno a lo mejor es de mi mejor amigo o si no es de la misma serie que escribo, leo y veo en videos) _**

- Ahh! mas vale - DIJO bestia chico.

En lo que ellas estaban conversando estaban curando a Starfire que se veia muy mal. Tenia muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo, huellas de golpes y heridas graves nunca antes vistas en la Tierra, todo a la vez que digamos. Pues Starfire estaba muy may que esta pasaron 4 dias seguidos sin despertarse. Lo raro de ella que pasaron todos esos dias sin despertarse pasaron 3 dias mas a las 12 del medio dia fue que se vino a despertar**_ (osea si contamos 4+3= 7 osea practicamente estuvo una semana completa sin despertarse)_** entre Robin y Raven se turnaban una por la noche y el otro en la manana que como oviamente se hiba a despertar por la manana por que Robin es su amor verdadero. Ella se levanto y dijo:

- que me paso - dijo Starfire mientras se frotaba la mano en la cabeza - que hago en la enfermeria.

- tranquila Starfire - dijo Robin preocupado - mira lo que paso fue que Slade nos dejo inconciente a todos y...

- y pasaste una semana inconciente - el chico verde decia mientras Raven le daba un codazo - auhh que pasa.

- bueno vas a dejar a Robin que cuente si o no - dijo Raven con su voz nonotona.

- si pero, hay esta bien - dijo el chico verde.

- bueno como estaba contando - dijo robin.

_**FLASH BACK...**_

_**Ese mismo dia fue la boda de Raven y Chico Bestia. Despues de haber terminado la boda, viene Slade con intenciones en matar a Chico Bestia. Pero para que no mataran a Chico Bestia y e**__**staban los Jovenes Titanes que hiban a empezar a luchar, pero viene Slade y coje con una sola mano y nos dejo inconciente a todos. Y hasta a Raven le dio una punalada en la espalda, pero suave, para que, no perdiera a sus bebes.**_

_****__**FIN DEL FLASH BACK...**_

- pero como que bebes - pregunto Starfire - es por va a tener mas de uno?

- si Star, voy tener mas de uno, si no que voy a tener gemelos, un nene y una nena - dijo Raven mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

- wow tan duro lo hiciste Chico Bestia - dijp Starfire sorprendida.

- si, al parecer si - dijo Chico Bestia.

Ya pasaron 5 meses ya mismo tenia que nacer el bebe, perdon, los bebes. Ya era el 22 de septiembre el dia que exactamente tenia que nacer los bebes. Y le dieron unas contracciones y luego dice la chica cuervo:

- auhh voy a romper fuente! - dijo Raven mientras se tocaba la bariga.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BUENO PUES ESTE ES EL CAPITULO QUE ME TOMO 5 HORAS EN HACER POR QUE ME DISTRAJE UN RATO DESPUES ME LLAMARON PARA COMER, ETCETERA. COMO DIGAMOS ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: LA GRAN ESPERADA DE LOS NINOS.**_


	11. LA GRAN ESPERADA DE LOS NINOS

_**BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MAS:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA: LA GRAN LLEGADA DE LOS NINOS.**_

_**YA EMPEZAMOS:**_

Ya pasaron 5 meses ya mismo tenia que nacer el bebe, perdon, los bebes. Ya era el 22 de septiembre el dia que exactamente tenia que nacer los bebes. Y le dieron unas contracciones y luego dice la chica cuervo:

- auhh voy a romper fuente! - dijo Raven mientras se tocaba la bariga.

- como que romper fuente? - pregunto el chico verde - ahh el bebe, el bebe, el bebe!

- tranquilo Chico Bestia - dijo el joven con antifaz - pero no te das cuenta hay que llevarla al hospital.

- esta bien, esta bien, empacaste todo mi amor - pregunto el chico verde.

- si mi cielo - dijo la chica cuervo tranquilamente mientras reaccionaba y decia - ahora vamonos!

- esta bien, no puedes usar tu aura - pregunto el chico verde.

- NOO! - dijeron todos en unisono a exepcion de Cyborg que ya esta listo con el auto .T.

- Ahora podemos ir - pedir Cyborg.

- si por favor - mientras respiraba muy rapido.

Todos se montaron para ir directo al hospital. Todos hiban calmados a exepcion de la chica cuervo, que estaba con un vestido negro y estaba sudando y se veia a distancia. Cuando llegaron al hospital el primero que tu vieron la nena.

- se llamara Rate Life Logan Roth - dijo la joven cuervo.

Y despues nacio el nene.

- y el nene se llamara Lion Garfield Logan Roth - dijo el chico verde.

- wow pensamos en los mismos nombres para nuestros hijos - dijeron los dos en unisono.

- wow creo que los tendrian las mentes en sus hijos (espero) - dijo Robin mientras la chica cuervo le da - auhh.

- Robin tanto que te admire y te comportas asi con migo - dijo la joven cuervo.

- bueno no es mi culpa conociendo a Chico Bestia pienso que... - dijo Robin mientras le daba de nuevo pero esta vez con su aura - auhh que paso ahora por que me das de nuevo.

- bueno respeta a mi esposo esta bien - dijo la chica cuervo molesta.

- bueno pero estoy diciendo basicamente la verdad - dijo Robin.

- por favor sal de mi cuarto ahora todos salgan de mi cuarto todos exepto chico bestia que es unico que se puede quedar - dijo la chica de mechone violetas practicamente triste - por favor.

En lo que ellos salian Chico Bestia se preocupaba mas y mas por lo que pasaria o que le diria. Cuando vio la chica cuervo estaba llorando. Mientras el le daba un abrazo y ella le dijo:

- no puedo creer que tan bien que trato a Robin, para que, diga eso sobre mi, he cambiado,me he transformado a una mujer de la vida real, y no puedo creer que halla cambiado mucho despues de todo lo que pasamos cuando confie en el, etc. - dijo la chica cuervo mientras seguia llorando.

- mi amor tranquila recuerdate las personas cambian, el fue uno, tu igual y al igual que yo - dijo el chico verde - no hubiera cambiado si no fuese por ti.

- yo igual, mi amor, te amo ! - dijo la chica de mechones violetas.

Pasaron 6 meses despues de que nacieron los dos las cosas estaban dificil al igual si son 2 ninos de cuidar. Raven dandole comida a sus hijos viene y le dice a su esposo que estaba leyendo el periodico:

- por que ya no estas jugando video juegos - pregunto la chica cuervo.

- bueno no ya por que tengo que encargarme de mis hijos y mi esposita preciosa - dijo Chico bestia mirando a sus hijos.

- bueno y que espers empiza a dormirlos ya que dejaste de jugar video juegos para encargarte de ellos para despues darnos una ducha juntos - dijo la chica cuervo mientras miraba a el chico verde - mira lo que ya deci tu hija y tu hijo.

- Mamá, mamá - DIJO León Garfield.

- Papá, papá - DIJO Vida Perdida.

- hay no puede ser tanto tiempo, ya me dice papa, Rate y cuando estamos juntos es que nos llaman asi los dos verdad - pregunto el chico verde.

- sii - dijo la chica cuervo.

Bueno pasaron 9 anos y era el cumpleanos de los ninos y...

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO:**_

_**DEJEN REWIES ...**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:CUMPLEANOS #9 Y ECUENTRO CON UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL**_


	12. CUMPLEANOS 9 Y ECUENTRO CON UNA PERSONA

_**BUENO EMPEZAMOS OTRO CAPITULO:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:CUMPLEANOS #9 Y ECUENTRO CON UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL(SI NO APARECE COMPLETO ES QUE SE ME DIFICULTO PONERLO COMPLETO)._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**YA EMPEZAMOS...**_

Bueno pasaron 9 anos y era el cumpleanos de los ninos. Y era hora de que le cantaran Cumplanos felices a los ninos. Pero vino una persona que hace tiempo no veian, a Bock'sarha que interrumpio la fiesta. _**( N/A VAMOS A FINGIR QUE SE HABIAN SEPARADO, PERO, NO ES CIERTO SHHH... ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN ESTA LOS QUE INVOLUCRARON A Bock y a Raven en sus capitulos para siempre unidos)**_. El habia sido el esposo de la chica cuervo y trajo a su hijo Song, el hijo de Raven y de el. Todos lo miraban sorprendido y le dijeron:

- que haces aqui Bock - dijo el chico verde mientras la chica la miraba sorprendida como que despues de tantos anos el aparece - quien te invito.

- me invito Raven algun problema - dijo bock molesto - bueno a mi hijo, no a mi.

- bueno tambien te invite a ti - dijo la chica cuervo - si invito a mi hijo te estoy invitando a ti tambien verdad?

- bueno, si eso pensaba, pero, por que no se lo mencionaste a chico bestia - pregunto bock.

- bueno por que nunca me enviaste una carta para tras y no le dije nada por eso - dijo la chica cuervo.

- ahhh esta bien - dijo bock.

- esta bien ahora podremos proseguir la fiesta - dijo Chico bestia en lo que Raven asentia con la cabeza.

Bueno pues estaban su hijo Song y Raven hablando juntos por el mucho tiempo que paso.

- mama, por que nos abandonaste - pregunto SONG.

- yo no los abandone lo que pasa es que me separoron de ti y nunca te pude visitar - dijo Raven recordando lo que paso.

_**FLASH BACK...**_

_**UN DIA MUY MARRAVILLADO YA HABIAN TERMINADO DE LA PELEA CON LOS DIOSES MALIGNOS Y YA NO HABIAN MAS NINGUN PROBLEMA. PERO HABIA NADA MAS UNO, RAVEN, NO QUERIA IRSE DE LA TORRE .T. PARA IRSE A SU VERDADERO HOGAR ASI TUBO QUE SEPARARSE PARA PODER QUEDARSE EN LA TORRE DE LOS TITANES ASI OLVIDO A BOCK, A SONG Y LA GRAN VIDA QUE TUVIERON LOS DOS. PERO PASARON 11 ANOS PARA RENCONTRARSE DE NUEVO Y PODER HABLAR CON SU HIJO Y ELLA HABIA DECIDIDO QUE SE LO LLEVARA PARA QUE EL NO SE OLVIDARA DE LA VIDA DE ELLA Y PARA QUE NO TUVIERA QUE ESTAR TRISTE POR SU HIJO Y QUE ELLA PUDIERA ESTAR UN POCO TRANQUILA QUE NO LE FUERA A PASAR NADA. DE LO QUE HABIAN DICHO DEL DESTINO DE SU HIJO.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK...**_

- bueno eso fue todo lo que paso ahora te tendrias que quedar con migo hijo mio por que ya pasaron esos 11 anos - dijo Raven mientras empezaba a darle un abrazo a su hijo y empezaba a llorar, mientras el respondia el abrazo.

- mama no llores te vez mas bonita sonriendo - dijo Song practicamente acompanando a su madre en el llanto - mama te extrane.

- enserio crei que no - dijo Raven - por que nunca estuve contigo hasta los 1 anitos - y ademas fui yo la que decidi que tu padre te llevara.

- mama no te preocupes papa me explico por que no estabas con migo y por que casi nos abandonas, pero lo que no me conto fue que cuando cumpliera mis 11 hiba a regresar con tigo - dijo Song.

- te pareces mucho a tu padre en la forma de ser - dijo Raven.

- y mama ahora soy inmortal - dijo Song.

- que bueno - dijo Raven - por lo menos te vas a salvar de alguien que no conoces y prefiero que no conozcas.

- y ademas soy un guardian tengo el mismo poder de papa - dijo song emociondo pero se dio cuenta en lo que dijo su madre y se entristecio y dijo - por que.

- por que es una persona muy mala - dijo Raven mientras dice depues - y que bueno qu tengas el mismo poder que tu padre, quieres conocer a los cumpleaneros, me refiero a tus hermanos.

pues claro, madre como que no, pues claro que quiero - dijo Song mientras la madre la cojia de la muneca como si fuera una nena pequena agarrando a su mama para ensenarle algo.

- pues mira este es tu hermano Lion Garfield - mientras le ensenava un nene de ojos verdes, piel gris y pelo violeta - y ella es Rate Life tu Hermana y Lion y Rate este es su hermano Song - y era identica a Lion Garfield.

- son gemelos mis hermanitos - pregunto Song.

- si - dijo Raven.

- asombroso - dijo Song.

Vino Bock a donde Raven y su hijo dijo "los dejo a solas, vamos hermanitos mi papa y nuestra mama van a estar un rato hablando cosas privadas" mientras los ninos se fueron a jugar todos juntos.

- oye Song, te hablo luego - dijo Raven.

- wow has cambiado mucho e tu forma de ser - dijo Bock sorprendido.

- s-si por que - pregunto Raven.

- es que cuando eramos esposos no eras haci - dijo Bock.

- bueno si - dijo Raven - pero uno cambia a medida que crece y se va fortaleciendo, no te creas tu tambien aunque sigues siendo el mismo galan de antes.

- si lo se - dijo Bock.

- tienes esposa - pregunto Raven.

- no todavia y ni novia, por que - pregunto bock.

- por preguntar - dijo Raven - y ademas un galan como tu puede conseguirse facilmente hasta esa mujer le puede pegar cuernos a su esposo...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO:**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

**_EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: _****_RAVEN TRAICIONA A CHICO BESTIA_**


	13. RAVEN TRAICIONA A CHICO BESTIA

_**BUENO PUES OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: RAVEN TRAICIONA A CHICO BESTIA**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

- tienes esposa - pregunto Raven.

- no todavia y ni novia, por que - pregunto bock.

- por preguntar - dijo Raven - y ademas un galan como tu puede conseguirse facilmente hasta esa mujer le puede pegar cuernos a su esposo.

**-** WOW tu piensas eso - dijo bock - a la verdad que has cambiado demasiado.

- lo se - dijo Raven - y Arella como esta.

- amm bien - dijo bock.

- y donde esta por que no vino - dijo Raven.

- por que la deje con los silvientes de la casa - dijo bock.

- ahhh esta bien - dijo Raven - vamos a el cuarto de mi Viejo hogar si...

- vamos chiquilla - dijo bock mientras habria un portal - vamos...

Mientras hiban a el portal se empezaron a besoquiarse. Despues cuando llegaron Raven empezo abrirle la camisa mientras le lambia el pecho. El viene y le logra romper la camisa con sus garras mientras tambien comenzaba a lamberle los partes intimas del pecho. Despues cojen y empiezan a grajear a todo lo que da. Y despues viene, coje, le empieza a penetrar, ya le empezaba a doler y empezo a gemir, gemir y gemir, hasta que grito:

- hay me duele - dijo Raven gritando - por favor, tranquilo, para, por favor.

- estas bien - dijo bock mientras paraba.

- si estoy bien - dijo Raven - vamos a la torre .T.

- esta bien vamos pero vamos a tu cuarto de Nuevo para que te vistas y dicimular que estabamos hablando o prefieres ir tu primero y me llevo a la nina para que veas que grande esta, ya tiene 10 anos, quieres verla - pregunto bock.

- si y prefiero ir yo primero y despues de 10 minutos vas tu pero al living esta bien y con Arella de acuerdo ? - dijo la joven cuervo.

- estoy muy de acuerdo - dijo bock mientras le habria el portal.

Mientras ella pasaba, ya regresada a su cuarto se cambio a una camisa igualita a la que tenia puesta pero supuestamente fue que la boto por que se le rompio. Y despues pasaron 10 minutos y llego bock y dice:

- llegue familia - dijo bock mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija.

- hay llegaste de Nuevo en donde estabas - dijo Raven dicimulando que no estuvo con el.

- buscando a Arella - dijo bock mientras Arella salia de su espalda.

- mama - dijo Arella.

- hija - dijo Raven mientras se reia de alegria.

- mama que mucho te extrane - dijo Arella mientras lloraba de alegria.

- mi nina no llores - dijo Raven - se que lloras de alegria pero tienes que ser igual que tu padre fuerte como un trance.

- wow, de verdad, de verdad, has cambiado demasiado - dijo bock - y donde estan los demas,

- los demas estan durmiendo - dijo Raven - y te vuelvo a decir no te creas tu tambien has cambiado.

- si eso ya se sabe - dijo bock - y donde va a dormir Arella.

- ella va a dormir en el mismo cuarto de Rate y Song esta durmiendo con Lion, y tu vas a dormir donde antes dormia Chico Bestia estas como huesped esta bien te quedas 4 anos completos esta bien - dijo Raven - y si quieres quedarte mas tiempo te puedes quedar en el cuarto que antes dormia Chico Bestia para ti solito.

- en serio, sigues siendo la mejor Raven - dijo bock romanticamente.

- y que esperas vete a dormer ya tengo que ir a dormir por que si no Chico Bestia me mata - dijo Raven - adios.

- amm, adios - dijo bock...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: RAVEN TRAICION A CHICO BESTIA II PARTE.**_

_**LE AGRADEZCO A MAX PLAYERS123 QUE ME HA INSPIRADO Y ME HA DADO IDEAS.**_


	14. RAVEN TRAICION A CHICO BESTIA II PARTE

_**BUENO PUES OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:**_**_RAVEN TRAICION A CHICO BESTIA II PARTE._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

_**...**_

- en serio, sigues siendo la mejor Raven - dijo bock romanticamente.

- y que esperas vete a dormer ya tengo que ir a dormir por que si no Chico Bestia me mata - dijo Raven - adios.

- amm, adios - dijo bock.

**_..._**

Siguente dia ya era hora de levantarse Chico Bestia por lo menos sabia que bock se quedo a dormir. Por que Raven se lo comento que ella le ofrecio su ex cuarto asi que el no tuvo problemas por que ya su cuarto hace anos que lo limpio y lo tuvo ordenado. Gracias a Raven que le enseno que era la organizacion. Todos seguian en su misma rutina a exepcion de Chico Bestia que ya no jugaba video juegos, pero, seguia peliando a ver que hacian de desayuno y quien lo hiba a hacer. Oviamente que Cyborg por que tofu no hiban a comer los titanes. Ya Robin habia desayunado, Raven y los ninos aun no habian desayunado. Haci que Cyborg hizo huevos revueltos con tosineta y a ellos les gusto y mucho y oviamente a Raven, Rate y a Lion ivan a gustarle por que ya lo habian provado, pero me estaba refiriendo a Song y a Arella. Y Bock aun seguia en su cuarto pensando lo que paso en la noche anterior, no lo podia creer Raven todavia seguia enamorada de el. Ella pensaba mientras comia que todavia se querian no lo podia creer todavia, pero, ella se recordo dque era la Diosa de la belleza y que podia irse cuando ella quiera con el Guardian-Dios. El ya hiba a salir de su cuarto y al llegar al living todos empezaron hablar:

- Buenos dias hermano - dijo Starfire.

- Buenos dias amigos - dijo en general antes que todos empezaran a decir Buenos dias.

- Buenos dias bock - dijeron todos en unisono a exepcion de Raven y Chico Bestia.

- bueno que hay de desayunar - dijo bock - si quieren no se molesten en levantarse yo me lo hago.

- no te preocupes yo te los voy a hacer - dijo Cyborg terminando de hacer unos panqueques con tosineta como a Bock le gustaba - y se que te gustan

- ohhh, gracias - dijo bock mientras cojia el plato y comia un poco mas rapido de lo normal - termine.

- wow, que rapido - dijo Raven.

- es que con los no se me hacia facil hacer el desayuno a los ninos por eso me levantaba temprano desayunaba rapido y con dificultad pero despues se hizo facil, todo para hacerles el desayuno antes de que se despertara a mis hijos hermosos.

- ahh wow, no lo puedo creer - dijo Raven.

- hasta deje de comer cosas de inmortal, para aprender de Nuevo a comer cosa de mortales - dijo Bock

- wow, permiso - mientras le daba unas ganas de bomitar, mientras esta vez lo persiguio Robin, llego al bano y la vio bomitando y le dijo.

- esta bien Raven - pregunto Robin.

- si estoy ahora vete y no le digas a nadie que esta pasando esto esta bien voy a confiar en ti pero por favor no se lo digas ni a Chico besta, ni menos a bock dijo Raven.

- palabra de nightwing_**(no se como escribirlo pero por favor entiendan que es Robin ok**_** sigamos)** - dijo Robin.

- esta bien lo que pasa es que... estoy embarazada de... Bock - dijo Raven un poco aturdida - por favor confie en ti no se lo digas a nadie.

- esta bien confia en mi como siempre te he dicho y no se lo voy a decir a nadie y menos a Chico Bestia - dijo Robin.

- Starfire se que estas detras de la puerta puedes entrar - dijo Raven un poco molesta pero con una voz tranquila.

- esta bien - dijo Starfire - y no se lo voy a decir a nadie tampoco.

- muy bien gracias siempre voy a confiar en ustedes - dijo Raven mientras estaba tranquila.

- gracias se escucho en unisono ...

_**CONTINUARA ...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: RAVEN TRAICION A CHICO BESTIA III PARTE.**_


	15. Raven traiciona a Chico Bestia III parte

_**BUENO PUES OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:**_**_RAVEN TRAICION A CHICO BESTIA II PARTE._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

_**...**_

- wow, permiso - mientras le daba unas ganas de bomitar, mientras esta vez lo persiguio Robin, llego al bano y la vio bomitando y le dijo.

- esta bien Raven - pregunto Robin.

- si estoy ahora vete y no le digas a nadie que esta pasando esto esta bien voy a confiar en ti pero por favor no se lo digas ni a Chico besta, ni menos a bock dijo Raven.

- palabra de nightwing_**(no se como escribirlo pero por favor entiendan que es Robin ok**_** sigamos)** - dijo Robin.

- esta bien lo que pasa es que... estoy embarazada de... Bock - dijo Raven un poco aturdida - por favor confie en ti no se lo digas a nadie.

- esta bien confia en mi como siempre te he dicho y no se lo voy a decir a nadie y menos a Chico Bestia - dijo Robin.

- Starfire se que estas detras de la puerta puedes entrar - dijo Raven un poco molesta pero con una voz tranquila.

- esta bien - dijo Starfire - y no se lo voy a decir a nadie tampoco.

- muy bien gracias siempre voy a confiar en ustedes - dijo Raven mientras estaba tranquila.

- gracias - se escucho en unisono.

_**...**_

- bueno pues ahora nos podemos ir verdad - pregunto Raven.

- pues claro Raven - dijo Robin mientras se hiba con Starfire.

- yo voy luego esta bien - dijo Raven.

- pues, si tu lo dices, esta bien - dijo Robin.

Bueno despues de 12 minutos ella fue para el living Bock digamos que estaba meditando, Chico Bestia hiba a ir a dormir ahora, Cyborg esta puliendo el carro .T. y robin hiba a tener una cita en el cine con Starfire. Bueno pues solo habia una cosa que Raven podia hacer, hablar con BOCK un buen rato. Y Raven fue la primera a empezar hablar:

- estaba pensando... que si podiamos volver de nuevo y dejar a Chico Bestia - dijo Raven mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- ni loca hagas eso Raven, pero lo que podriamos hacer es escaparnos - dijo Bock.

- esta bien pero, no es mejor separarme de Chico Bestia primero para que la justicia me de a mis hijos y me pueda ir contigo - pregunto Raven.

- bueno si tu lo prefieres haci pues esta bien - dijo Bock.

- bueno pues esta bien gracias, te amo - dijo Raven gritando practicamente, viene Chico Bestia hasta la puerta y esta escuchando que hablaban.

- yo tambien Raven - dijo Bock mientras se daban un beso en la boca.

- oye que le haces a Raven, por que le dijiste te amo Raven - dijo Chico Bestia - ya no me quieres Raven.

- umm no - dijo Raven mientras el se ponia triste - lo lamento pero ya no te amo y me voy a ir con Bock y me voy a llevar a nuestros hijo.

- no te vas a ir ni te vas a llevar a nuestros hijos - dijo Chico bestia - me vas a dejar por... este loco.

- ey, ey, ey sin faltarme el respeto - dijo Bock.

- perdon pero ella me esta dejando por ti - dijo Chico Bestia.

- pero ni sabes lo que pasa es que... estoy embarazada de Bock - dijo Raven bien molesta y a la misma vez emocionada.

- queeee - dijo Chico Bestia.

- si lo que escuchaste - dijo Raven.

- enserio mi chica - dijo Bock - gracias me diste otra alegria mas para vivir.

- de nada - dijo Raven - pero de verdad te emocionas.

- como no un hijo es una emocion para el mundo - dijo Bock.

- voy a darte el...

_**CONTINUARA ...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: CHICO BESTIA DEJA A RAVEN.**_


	16. CHICO BESTIA DEJA A RAVEN

_**BUENO******__** PUES** _OTRO CAPITLO MAS:

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:**_**_CHICO BESTIA DEJA A RAVEN._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

_**...**_

- enserio mi chica - dijo Bock - gracias me diste otra alegria mas para vivir.

- de nada - dijo Raven - pero de verdad te emocionas.

- como no un hijo es una emocion para el mundo - dijo Bock.

- voy a darte el...

_**...**_

- VOY A DARTE EL DIVORCIO - dijo Chico Bestia.

- eso es lo que hiba hacer yo - dijo Raven.

- bueno pues tu me haces el divorcio pero vas a tener que decir la verdad - dijo Chico Bestia.

- esta bien - dijo Raven.

Ya pasaron 3 meses ya era diciembre 12 y paso el juicio complete ya estaban al final del juicio ya hiban a decidir quien se hiba a quedar con los ninos.

- bueno, ya decidido por el jurado, quien se queda con los ninos es, Rachel Roth - dijo el juez.

- mierda, yo me tenia que quedar con ellos, quien dijo que no soy un buen padre - dijo Chico Bestia molesto.

- onsecion su senoria - dijo Raven.

- y asi menos puede demostrar que puede cuidar a sus hijos - dijo el juez.

- perdoneme mi senoria - dijo Chico Bestia.

- nunca podra a ver a sus hijos hasta que tengan 23 anos - dijo el juez - y se ha cerrado este caso y firmen como que ya estan divorsiados.

Firmaron ya y se fueron afuera Raven un poco decepcionada y Chico Bestia. Chico Bestia rapido salio para convertirse en la bestia que es y romperle la cara, ragunarla y dejarla inconciente. Pero Bock sabia lo que queria hacer Chico Bestia y antes de que le callera encima a Raven viene, coje y hace un campo de fuerza para ella.

- oye, idiota, no te metas - dijo Chico Bestia super molesto.

- ey, mas respeto - dijo Bock - no me mandes a usar mi poder contra a ti o mejor aun llamo a los policias.

- no, esta bien, no lo tienes que hacer, ya me tranquilize - dijo Chico Bestia mientras miraba a Bock con una cara como que le cae mal.

- muy bien - dijo BOCK - Raven ya tienes las maletas y ya estan listos, nuestros hijos.

- si ya estan listos ahora vamonos - dijo Raven.

Mientras tenia el papel que ella firmo y lo estaba leyendo. Y a la misma vez Chico Bestia lo estaba leyendo y leyeron que " Bock podia ser el padre de sus hijos y que le podian decir papa Bock, pero que siempre le recordaran que tenian un padre y que no podia ir a sus cumpleanos por un contrato que establecieron los dos ".

- mierda, ahora no puedo creerlo, primero que va a tener un hijo de el y Segundo que mis hijos le pueden decir papa a Bock - dijo Chico Bestia - maldicion.

Mientras aparecia Terra que al parecer lo estaba buscando.

- en donde andabas por que te vi saliendo del tribunal - dijo Terra.

- por que me divorcie de Raven - dijo Chico Bestia un poco triste.

- que tantos anos tu y yo separados, te enamorate de Raven y te casaste con ella esto es inlogico eres el mismo que antes - dijo Terra sorprendida.

- no, no soy el mismo de antes - dijo Chico Bestia pero despues reacciono y dijo - pero voy hacer el mismo de antes de nuevo.

**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR:**

- mi amor me siento mal no se por que - dijo Raven un poco tensa.

- a lo major es que te alteraste despues de todo lo sucedido - dijo Bock preocupado por Raven.

- gracias mi amor pero no sabria decirte si es eso o por que me siento un poco mareada - dijo Raven un poco tensa.

- de verdad por que sera - dijo bock - desayunaste?

- no, por que - dijo Raven.

- hay dios mio, te hago algo de comer, esta bien - dijo bock.

- si, esta bien - dijo Raven. Ya comio, se fueron a acostar a los ninos y ellos a dormir los dos.

Pasaron ya 6 meses y era el 5 de Julio era el dia que iva a nacer el nuevo miembro de la familia.

- hay voy a romper fuente ...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: OTRO HIJO DE BOCK'SARHA**_


	17. 17-OTRO HIJO DE BOCK'SARHA

_BUENO_**_ PUES _**_**OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:OTRO HIJO DE BOCK'SARHA_**

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

_**...**_

Pasaron ya 6 meses y era el 5 de Julio era el dia que iva a nacer el nuevo miembro de la familia.

- hay voy a romper fuente

_**...**_

- hay voy a romper fuente - dijo Raven.

- ohh, dios mio, vamos al hospital de Jump City - dijo Bock preocupado.

- amm ok pero, por favor abre el portal - dijo Raven con voz como que de dolor.

- esta bien, tienes todo listo - dijo bock - los ninos tambien.

- si - dijo Raven mientras bock estaba habriendo el portal.

Mientras al llegar recibieron una sorpresa. Ya todo estaba listo para la esperada del bebe. Estaba Starfire y Robin emocionados que eran los que ya habian planficado con bock que venieran para aca para tener el bebe que ellos se hiban a encargar.

- amiga Raven como estas, pasa ya es hora - dijo Starfire mientras le decia "GRACIAS" en su oido mientras ella le respondia un "denada".

- Song por ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Raven.

- si ya se, aberriguar que no venga nadie a llevarselo, ni ha hacerles dano - dijo Song con una voz monotona.

- ya conoces a tu madre - dio Raven - nos vemos hijo.

- si adios mama - dijo Song - nos vemos cuando salga.

Mientras en el quirofano Raven se acosto en la cama, aguanto la mano de su esposo, empezo a gritar, gritar, gritar y gritar. Hata que al fin nacio el bebe, perdon la beba, es una nina.

- wow, mi amor es una nina, la llamaremos Leila que el significado es noche bella - dijo Bock con pura emocion.

- pensaste en el mismo nombre que yo mi amor pense que nunca mas pensarias igual que yo - dijo Bock.

- le puse un nombre que le diera el toque perfecto para los dos - dijo Raven mientras salian del quirofano.

TRES meses despues ellos ya se habian hido de Jump City y estaban en su querido hogar, con su Hermosa hijita Leila. Ya era de noche y como digamos ellos estaban en su palacio. Rven viene y dice: **_( POR FAVOR SUPERVISION CON LOS MENORES DE 10 ANOS NO LO PUEDEN LEER SI NO PUEDEN IMAGIRSELO Y _**_**POR QUE ES UN POCO FURTE PARA ELLOS GRACIAS POR SU COPERACION)**_

- vamos al cuarto mi chico - dijo Raven dijo Raven mientras lo besaba en el camino - es que estoy un poco cachonda.

- esta bien y se ve - dijo Bock mientras fue iinterrumpido por Raven besandolo - Raven ya llegamos podemos seguir si quieres - dijo Bock Sensualmente.

- vamos - dijo Raven - espera aqui un momento.

Raven cogio una una ropa interior super sensual y su capa. Bock extranado se quedo esperando. Cuando salio del lugar de donde se estaba vistiendo estaba cubierta con la capa.

- para que es la capa Raven - dijo Bock.

Mientras ella se quitaba la capa lentamente, despues se le vio un braziel color negro con unos panties violetas, tipo short corto y con unos botas con tacon alto violetas. Mientras tenia su pierna arecostada de la pared y decia sensualmente.

- quieres jugar - dijo Raven sensualmente tocandose el cuerpo ademas de tener su pierna arecostada en la pared - este juego se llama "La gatita sensual Raven".

- pues claro tu comienzas - dijo Bock mirandola de arriba a bajo.

Bueno empezaron a besoquiarse, despues viene Raven le logro abrir la camisa a un instante y lo empezo a lamber el pecho del hombre. Lueg viene el joven coge y se acuesta para que ella siguiera. Despues deja de lamberlo y el empieza a lamber los pechos de la mujer. Luego empezaron a hacer sexo y despues a gragearse, hasta que llego un momento que llego a penetrar. Y luego ella empezo a gemir, a gemir y a gemir, hasta que grito.

- oye galan con cuidado que me lastimas - dijo Raven - pense que me querias lastimar.

- perdoname mi amor - dijo Bock - si quieres paro.

- si, esta bien - dijo Raven mientras pensaba: Espero que no me halla embarazado.

**_C_**_**ONINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: LA GRAN SORPRESA QUE SE LLEVA RAVEN.**_


	18. LA GRAN SORPRESA QUE SE LLEVA RAVEN

**_BUENO PUES _****_OTRO CAPITLO MAS:_**

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:LA GRAN SORPRESA QUE SE LLEVA RAVEN._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:_**

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

oye galan con cuidado que me lastimas - dijo Raven - pense que me querias lastimar.

- perdoname mi amor - dijo Bock - si quieres paro.

- si, esta bien - dijo Raven mientras pensaba: Espero que no me halla embarazado.

_**...**_

_Bueno_ pasaron tres dias ya era de manana ya todo el mundo comio. Y viene una gran sorpresa se va a encontrar con otra persona especial para ella.

_**En otro mundo:**_

Estaba una linda y Hermosa joven como Raven que esperaba nucho para el encuentro de su Hermana. Luego la llamo la Reina de Thilandel, y le dijo.

- ya puedes ir con tu Hermana de nuevo, pero recordante que ya tiene una familia hecha - dijo la reina.

- si, su majestad - dijo la Hermosa mujer - puede abrirme el portal, su majestad.

- si, mi nena - mientras la reina le abria un portal - que tengas un buen viaje.

- gracias, su majestad, volvere cuando me necesite - dijo la Hermosa mujer.

- esta bien - dijo La Reina con un poco de tristeza.

_**Mientras en el palacio de Bock:**_

Ya habia llegado y etaba un poco nerviosa, mientras decia:

- hola, hay alguin aqui - dijo la Hermosa mujer mientras bajo Raven.

- quien eres tu, como entraste - dijo Raven con un poco de miedo pero la Hermosa mujer, fue, a darle un abrazo enseguida que la vio.

- no me recuerdas Rae - dijo la Hermosa mujer triste - soy yo Pigeon tu Hermana.

Rapido le conrrespondio el abrazo y le dijo - no puedo creer despues de varios anos bienes ahora de nuevo pero un poco mas Hermosa que nunca - dijo Raven practicamente llorando, hay aparece su esposo, para ve quien andaba hay. Cuando se dio cuenta la persona que estaba hay estaba abrazada de Raven y dice:

- quien es ella Raven es identica a ti - dijo Bock.

- es mi Hermana Pigeon que hace varios anos que no la veo - dijo Raven llorando practicamente.

- de verdad ella es tu Hermana gemela si - dijo Raven y le pregunta a su hemana - en donde has estado en todo este tiempo de tu busqueda.

- estaba en el Reino de Thilandel otra vez - dijo Pigeon un poco Feliz.

- hay dios mio tanto tiempo sin verte - djo Raven - hay perdoname no te he presentado a mi esposo Bock, busca a los ninos.

- que ninos, tienes hijos - puegunto Pigeon confundida.

- si pero te voy a identificar, quien es el padre de cada uno de ellos - dijo Raven - tres son de mi esposo la mas Chiquita es Leila, la 2 es Arella y el mayor es Song, los otros dos son de Chico Betia son gemelos pero uno es mayor que el otro por 15 minutos, pero la primera fue Rate Life y el otro que vas despues de ella Lion Garfield. Te los voy a enumerar 1. Song, 2. Arella, 3. Rate, 4. Lion, 5. Leila y ya.

- wow, es mucho para una mujer para ti - dijo Pigeon sorprendida.

- es verdad, permiso - dijo Raven.

- que le pasa - dijo Pigeon.

- no te preocupes, ya lleva 3 dias, asi - dijo bock - que tres dias le voy a preguntar algo a mi esposa.

Cuando llego al bano donde ella se encontaba le pregunto:

- estas bien, mi amor - dijo Bock.

- si, estoy bien, te voy a decir la verdad estoy embarazada - dijo Raven.

- wow - dijo Bock mientras la cargaba - te voy le voy a decir a la iglesia donde me dieron el poder de la inmortalidad que te hagan inmortal.

- no es para tanto - dijo Raven un poco feliz.

- si mi amor es para poder tener cuantos hijos queramos - dijo Bock.

- esta bien, pero antes de todo, vamos a contarle a mi Hermana que estoy embarazada esta bien - dijo Raven.

- si mi diosa, como tu lo digas - dijo Raven**_ (que nunca perdia su figura despues de un embarazo nunca)_**

Mientras ella esperaba, vinieron ellos agarrado de las manos y ella dice:

- que pasa, cual es la nueva noticia - dijo Pigeon.

- la nueva noticia es que estoy embarazada - dijo Raven emocionada.

- que, en serio - dijo Pigeon feliz por su Hermana - Felicidades.

- Gracias Hermana - dijo Raven.

- De nada - dijo Pigeon.

- Bock me va a conceder el poder de la inmortalidad, verdad - dijo RAVEN tambien emocionada.

- y ademas de eso el poder del infinito, ademas recuerdate tu eres la diosa de la belleza, asi que como quieran te lo van a conceder - dijo Bock emocionadisimo.

- hay, en serio, Gracias no lo sabia hasi que vamos a tu iglesia - dijo Raven preparandose...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: LA VIDA DE RAVEN, CAMBIA**_


	19. LA VIDA DE RAVEN, CAMBIA

**_BUENO PUES _**_**OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:LA VIDA DE RAVEN, CAMBIA._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

_**...**_

- De nada - dijo Pigeon.

- Bock me va a conceder el poder de la inmortalidad, verdad - dijo RAVEN tambien emocionada.

- y ademas de eso el poder del infinito, ademas recuerdate tu eres la diosa de la belleza, asi que como quieran te lo van a conceder - dijo Bock emocionadisimo.

- hay, en serio, Gracias no lo sabia hasi que vamos a tu iglesia - dijo Raven preparandose...

_**...**_

- hay, en serio, Gracias no lo sabia hasi que vamos a tu iglesia - dijo Raven preparandose.

Ya estaba lista para irse todo los de el palacio _**(como yo le diria). **_Bock abrio el portal para irse y luego todos los dioses, decidieron dar le la bendicion de ser inmortal y que tubiera el poder infinito, aunque tubiera una parte demoniatica. Pero llego el momento, se casaron, le dieron los poderes, bla, bla, bla, bla. Hay despues hicieron fiesta para disfrutar la noche, con Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y ellos dos.

- wow - dijo Pigeon - que fiestas que mucho las extranaba.

- si verdad Hermana - dijo Raven

- no me digas hace tiempo no tenias una fiestas haci - dijo Raven gritando por la musica que estaba muy alta.

Despues de que ella dijo eso se apago la musica. Era Slade el que la apago. y dijo:

- que linda fiesta, que estan celebrando - dijo Slade

- Slade, que quieres - dijo Slade.

- solo vengo a recordar lo que va a pasar con los ninos - dijo Slade macabramente.

- no, nos los tienes que recordar de Nuevo - dijo Raven un poco molesta - ninos no los escuchen vallan a casa esta bien.

- y en donde esta Chico Bestia el, no es tu esposo - dijo Slade un poco confundido.

- no ahora soy yo su esposo - dijo Bock furioso - no te habiamos derrotado.

- si, pero su padre me mando de nuevo a la Tierra, ahora soy su complice, su socio - dijo Slade.

- si como no, mi padre siempre te va a coger de sangano - dijo Raven.

- jajaja muy graciosa pero esta vez me lo dijo de verdad, mi querida Raven asi que cierra tu boquita - dijo Slade.

- no la voy a cerrar miserable - dijo Raven.

- titanes al ataque - ...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: PELEA CONTRA SLADE.**_


	20. PELEA CONTRA SLADE

**_BUENO PUES _**_**OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: PELEA CONTRA SLADE._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

_**...**_

- si, pero su padre me mando de nuevo a la Tierra, ahora soy su complice, su socio - dijo Slade.

- si como no, mi padre siempre te va a coger de sangano - dijo Raven.

- jajaja muy graciosa pero esta vez me lo dijo de verdad, mi querida Raven asi que cierra tu boquita - dijo Slade.

- no la voy a cerrar miserable - dijo Raven.

- titanes al ataque -...

_**...**_

- titanes al ataque - dijo Robin.

Mientras el andaba un poco mas fuerte que nunca. Viene y coge a Robin del cuello a Starfire del cabello. Raven hiba a tirar su aura de repente a parecio Chico Bestia y Slade solto en ese momento, a los dos enamorados, Robin y Starfire, por que Chico Bestia lo habia golpeado y a la misma vez aparecia con Terra:

- bueno al parecer me perdi algo de la fiesta o apenas estaba comenzando - dijo Chico Bestia con un tono mas adultero.

- no, no te la perdiste - dijo Slade - pero hay vamos.

Mientras el tiraba un tipo de poder parecido al de Raven pero menos poderoso.

- ja, al parecer eres un hechicero de clase Baja - dijo Raven.

- que, quieres decir nina - dijo Slade.

- aunque no lo creas ella es la diosa de la belleza; es lo primero que nada, Segundo que nada es inmortal y lo tercero tiene el poder del infinito - dijo bock con que habia tenenido muchas ganas de decirlo en la misma cara.

- wow, no lo puedo creer Raven, diosa de la belleza y tiene el poder infinito, ja mira como te creo - dijo Slade.

- no le crees, pues te lo demuestro yo misma - dijo Raven mientras elevaba su aura mas de los 600.000 millones de Wolt _**(NO SABIA MAS O MENOS COMO DECIRLO Y PARA EXAGERAR UN POCO TUBE QUE DECIR UN NUMERO UN POCO MAS DE LO QUE PODIAN**_** SUPERAR)** , mientras el lo miraba sorprendido, mientras le dio un poco de dolor.

- lo miro, pero aun, no lo creo - dijo Slade super sorprendido.

- pues creelo por que no es un sueno - dijo Bock mientras escapaba.

- oye esta escapando - dijo Robin - por que no lo persigues.

- dejalo escaper por el momento, ahora a Raven le empezo a doler un poco el vientre, estas bien mi amor - dijo Bock.

- que paso, te sorprendiste cuando me viste y para mas por el gran esfuerzo que hiciste con tu aura - dijo Chico Bestia burlonamente.

- si, idiota, mas tengo un bebe en mi vientre, de Bock - dijo Raven enfogonada - que mas quieres que te diga idiota.

- tranquilizate, Raven, asi no se solucionan las cosas - dijo Bock un poco molesto - y tu Chico Bestia, deja de faltarle el respeto a una persona y mas si la persona esta embarazada.

- hay, pues, perdome Viejo no lo sabia - dijo Chico Bestia...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**LE AGRADEZCO A MAX PLAYER123 Y A SHINNINGALEXANDROS POR UN POCO MAS DE INSPIRACION QUE ME DIJERON MAS O MENOS LO QUE PODRIA PONER.**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA:ENCUENTRO CON CHICO BESTIA II PARTE**_

_**(LES EXPLICO EL DESPUES EL POR QUE PARTE II, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO)**_


	21. ENCUENTRO CON CHICO BESTIA II PARTE

**_BUENO PUES _**_**OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: ENCUENTRO CON CHICO BESTIA II PARTE_**

**_AHORA LES EXPLICO EL POR QUE LO QUE PASO FUE QUE MI IMAGINACION SE FUE A OTRO MUNDO Y NO LE PUDE PONER DESPUES AL CAPITULO COMO TAL: PELEA CONTRA SLADE Y ENCUENTRO CON CHICO BESTIA. PERO LE TENIA QUE CORTAR EL PELEA CONTRA SLADE POR QUE ESCAPO. ASI SIGAMOS._**

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

- que paso, te sorprendiste cuando me viste y para mas por el gran esfuerzo que hiciste con tu aura - dijo Chico Bestia burlonamente.

- si, idiota, mas tengo un bebe en mi vientre, de Bock - dijo Raven enfogonada - que mas quieres que te diga idiota.

- tranquilizate, Raven, asi no se solucionan las cosas - dijo Bock un poco molesto - y tu Chico Bestia, deja de faltarle el respeto a una persona y mas si la persona esta embarazada.

- hay, pues, perdome Viejo no lo sabia - dijo Chico Bestia...

_**...**_

- hay, pues, perdome Viejo no lo sabia - dijo Chico Bestia un poco mas sorprendido de lo normal.

- se que me querias ver - dijo Chico Besta - necesitabas mi ayuda por que se trataba de nuestros hijos lo que pasa y para mas otro mas eso esta de mas.

- ya basta Chico Bestia vete - dijo Raven.

- basta ya la estas alterando - dijo Bock.

- esta bien me voy - dijo Chico Bestia.

- mi amor quieres ir a casa - pregunto Bock.

- si, por favor - dijo Raven - pero primero vamos a despedirnos, antes de irnos.

Y asi fue se despidieron y se fueron en el portal que hizo Bock para llegar a el lugar donde estaban sus hijo con Pigeon, en el palacio. Y Bock le pregunta:

- mi amor, es verdad lo que el dijo - dijo Bock un poco preocupado.

- si, es por miedo que me pase algo por culpa de el y lo lleven a la carcel por mi culpa - dijo Raven - o no te recuerdas que me queria atacar la ultima vez cuando lo vi y me fui.

- si, pero te defendio que fue lo diferente - dijo Bock un poco preocupado.

- si, pero me sorprendi un poco - dijo Raven.

- esta bien, mi amor, espero que sea asi como dices - dijo Bock.

- si, no confias en mi en quien mas vas a confiar - dijo Raven con una sonrisa picara, en su cara.

- jajaja, Raven ya se por que eres mi esposa - dijo Bock.

- hay, mi amor , yo tambien lo se - dijo Raven sonrrojada.

- por que, siempre estamos, de acuerdo en todo y que nos confiamos, del uno al otro - dijo Bock.

- eso mismo, por eso somos marido y mujer - dijo Raven.

Bueno pasaron 9 meses y era hora de que...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: LA GRAN ESPERADA DEL SEXTO HIJO DE BOCK.**_


	22. LA GRAN ESPERADA DEL SEXTO HIJO DE BOCK

**_BUENO PUES _**_**OTRO CAPITLO MAS**__**:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: _****_LA GRAN ESPERADA DEL SEXTO HIJO DE BOCK_**

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

- hay, mi amor , yo tambien lo se - dijo Raven sonrrojada.

- por que, siempre estamos, de acuerdo en todo y que nos confiamos, del uno al otro - dijo Bock.

- eso mismo, por eso somos marido y mujer - dijo Raven.

Bueno pasaron 9 meses y era hora de que...

**_..._**

Bueno pasaron 9 meses y era hora de que naciera el bebe; 2 de abril. Cuando llegaron a Juamp City fueron recibidos por; Rbin, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Terra. Aunque Chico Bestia y Terra no estaban muy emocionados que digamos a ver a Raven y a Bock; a exepcion de Chico Bestia que estaba un poco emocionado por ver a Raven de Nuevo. Aunque Terra y Chico Bestia estaban en otro lugar del hospital. Y cuando llegaron al quirofano, Raven rapido se acosto en la Camilla y empezo a gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar y gritar; y llego el momento cuando salio el bebe, era nene.

- mira, mi amor, es nene - dijo Raven.

- como lo llamaremos - pregunto Bock con emocion.

- lo llamaremos Rafael "que tiene su origen y su significado que serian etimológico en el hebreo "Dios sana" o "Dios te ha sanado". Representa al hombre "sano tras la enfermedad", "al repuesto". Pero debe su fama como nombre de pila a uno de los tres arcángeles bíblicos. Es uno de los nombres más extendidos de forma universal. Sus hipocorísticos más comunes son Rafa y Falito" - dijo Raven.

- pensaste el mismo nombre que yo - dijo Bock sorprendido.

- si, mi amor, practicamente tenemos la misma mente - dijo Raven.

Pasaron tres anos despues y era el cumpleanos de Song #14 y lo hiban a celebrar con todo el mundo. Menos Chico Bestia y Terra; que Terra habia dicho que si "Chico Bestia no va ella no iva" y haci lo dicho, estaba hecho. Haci que se abrio un portal para que todos fueran a exepcion de Chico Bestia y Terra.

- bueno, a empezar la fiesta - dijo Cyborg con la comida, bizcocho, etc.

Se escuchaba la musica a lo maximo, Song estaba con su novia Patricia bailando una cancion sensual, y hay vino el papa y los separo y les dijo:

- ey, ey, ey con cuidado conmi hijo - dijo bock.

- mi amor dejalos tranquilos ellos son jovenes - dijo Raven - como nosotro dos eramos antes cuando nos conocimos.

- hay, esta bien sigan, pero hijo por favor no la embarazes - dijo Bock mientras Raven lo arrastraba.

- ok, papa - dijo Song mientras seguia bailando.

Mientras ellos seguian bailando decidieron los noviecitos...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: SONG EMBARAZA A SU NOVIA.**_


	23. SONG EMBARAZA A SU NOVIA

**_BUENO PUES _**_**OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:SONG EMBARAZA A SU NOVIA_**

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

- ey, ey, ey con cuidado conmi hijo - dijo bock.

- mi amor dejalos tranquilos ellos son jovenes - dijo Raven - como nosotro dos eramos antes cuando nos conocimos.

- hay, esta bien sigan, pero hijo por favor no la embarazes - dijo Bock mientras Raven lo arrastraba.

- ok, papa - dijo Song mientras seguia bailando.

Mientras ellos seguian bailando decidieron los noviecitos...

_**...**_

Mientras ellos seguian bailando decidieron los noviecitos dejar de bailar y irse al cuarto a hacer sexo. Cuando llegaron empezaron a besars toquetearse uno al otro. Hasta la novia, Patricia le toco la parte mas intima del hombre. Pero el queria desovedecer a su padre y embarazarla, pero ella se nego, recordandole lo que dijo su padre. Pero llego en un momento dado que lo dejo que le penetrara y ella empezo a gemir, gemir, gemir y gemir, hasta llegar un momento que no podia mas y dijo:

- hay, me duele, por favor, para - dijo Patricia la novia de Song.

- perdoname, te lastime - pregunto Song preocupado - quieres quedarte en el cuarto de juezpedes.

- si, por favor - dijo Patricia - mi mama me dijo que me puedo quedar cuantos dia quiera aqui y si se podia un ano o dos.

- pues claro que se puede le voy a preguntar a mi mama - dijo Bock buscando a su madre y cuando la vio le pidio - mama, Patricia se puede quedar en el cuarto de juezped.

- eso se lo tendras que preguntar a tu padre el palacio no es mio es de tu padre - dijo Raven.

- dale, papi, por favor - dijo Song.

- dale, pero sin travesuras - dijo Bock.

- si, padre - dijo Song mientras se hiba.

Patricia con su poder cogio en su mente y busco, su ropa, todo lo necesario, para quedarse cuantos dias ella quiera _**(es que la novia tiene los mismos poderes de Raven y Song su novio).**_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO RAVEN Y BOCK**_

- mi amor en que estabamos - dijo Raven a bock.

- en el besito de lenguita - dijo Bock.

- ahh, ya me recorde y gracias por recordarmelo, mi cielo - dijo Raven.

En la manana siguiente...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA:LA DESOVEDENCIA A SU PADRE.**_


	24. LA DESOVEDENCIA A SU PADRE

**_BUENO PUES _**_**OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:LA DESOVEDENCIA A SU PADRE._**

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

Patricia con su poder cogio en su mente y busco, su ropa, todo lo necesario, para quedarse cuantos dias ella quiera _**(es que la novia tiene los mismos poderes de Raven y Song su novio).**_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO RAVEN Y BOCK**_

- mi amor en que estabamos - dijo Raven a bock.

- en el besito de lenguita - dijo Bock.

- ahh, ya me recorde y gracias por recordarmelo, mi cielo - dijo Raven.

En la manana siguiente...

_**...**_

En la manana siguiente era hora del desayuno y Bock fue el que hizo el desayuno. Patricia fue a desayunar cuando hiba a empezar a comer le dio unas ganas de bomitar bien brutales. Cuando el papa de Song se dio cuenta no pudo soportar mas y de decirle:

- carajo, me desobedesiste - dijo Bock super molesto.

- que hize papa - dijo Song un poco sorprendido de que su padre fuera a ser tan rudo con el.

- mi amor tranquilizate, es la primera vez que te desovedece - dijo Raven con tono tranquilo mientras le sobaba la espaldas mientras el se sentaba.

- si, pero le dije y no me hizo caso - dijo Bock.

- papa, pero que tan malo es tener un hijo - dijo Song un poco desanimado.

- no, es malo, lo que pasa es que, ni yo y ni Raven, nos tendriamos que ser responsables, hiban hacer tu y Patricia. Patricia no pudo ser la que halla decidido tenerlo, por que ella es una chica muy inocente para ver sido la que decidio hacerlo primero - dijo Bock super molesto.

- si, papa, fui yo el que le insisti para hacerlo - dijo Song con mucha molestia.

- cuidadito, como me hablas, recuerda soy tu padre - dijo Bock.

- mis amores, tranquilizense y bock, si no te tranquilizas, te vas a convertir en la persona que mas odias - dijo Raven ya furiosa.

- esta bien, mi cielo y tranquilizate tu tambien mi amor te veo muy molesta - dijo Bock - por que si no ya sabes lo que pasa.

- si, perdoname, mi cielo hermoso - dijo Raven - Song vete a tu cuarto catigado y sin ver a tu novia, y a ella se lo voy a decir tambien.

- mientras Patricia estaba escuchado y dijo - no se preocupan por decirmelo ya los escuche - mientras ella se fue llorando Patricia a su cuarto.

- mama, dejame por lo menos tranquilizarse - dijo Song.

- esta bien tienes una hora - dijo Raven.

- Gracias mama no te defraudare por la hora que me diste - dijo Song.

- de nada - dijo RAVEN.

- estas segura que no van a seguir - dijo Bock.

- si estoy segurisima con lo que escucho ella y nuestro hijo - dijo RAVEN.

Mientras en el cuarto de Patricia, ella estaba llorando a todo lo que daba. Hasta que Song llego al cuarto y le dijo:

- puedo pasar - dijo Song.

- no, no puedes estas castigado - dijo Patricia.

- si puedo pero nada mas tengo una hora y el tiempo pasa haci que dejame pasar para hablarte un rato - dijo Song.

- esta bien pasa - dijo Patricia _**( N\A se parecio mucho a Raven no lo creen ustedes, pues yo si)**__** -**_bueno ahora que pasa.

- nada, pero me preocupas - dijo Song - perdona a mi madre es que tiene que ser haci por que si no mi padre me podria matar, mes de castigarme.

- jajaja eres muy gracioso, me causas reirme - dijo Patricia _**( NOTA AUTORA: ME PASA LO MISMO CON ALGUIEN, ESE ALGUIEN SABE DE QUIEN HABLO**_**)**

- mira ya me tengo que ir ya casi es la hora - dijo Song - asi que hasta luego.

- Te amo y hasta manana - dijo Patricia.

Al dia siguiente...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA:******__CONFIEZAN A PADRES QUESE QUIEREN CASAR_


	25. CONFIEZAN A PADRES QUESE QUIEREN CASAR

**_BUENO PUES _**_**OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

**_ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:_****_CONFIEZAN A PADRES QUESE QUIEREN CASAR_**

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

- nada, pero me preocupas - dijo Song - perdona a mi madre es que tiene que ser haci por que si no mi padre me podria matar, mes de castigarme.

- jajaja eres muy gracioso, me causas reirme - dijo Patricia _**( NOTA AUTORA: ME PASA LO MISMO CON ALGUIEN, ESE ALGUIEN SABE DE QUIEN HABLO**_**)**

- mira ya me tengo que ir ya casi es la hora - dijo Song - asi que hasta luego.

- Te amo y hasta manana - dijo Patricia.

Al dia siguiente...

_**...**_

Al dia siguiente, era hora del desayuno y todavia Patricia no habia hido al comedor. Asi que Song cogio como pretesto eso para buscarla y preguntarle algo. Ademas que ya habia pasado el castigo. Ese algo era una gran pregunta que tenia hace meses. Cuando llego a la puerta, la toco.

- quien es - dijo Patricia.

- soy yo, Song - dijo Song.

- pasa - dijo Patricia.

Cuando paso le pregunto:

- que pasa - pregunto Patricia.

- nada, solo te hibamos a buscar para ir a comer, pero que te paso por que no has hido a comer - dijo Song.

- no tengo hambre y por favor ahora no me vallas a ensenar a comer que es lo menos que quiero - dijo Patricia.

- pero sabes lo que puede pasar si no comes y ya te dije te lo adverti - dijo Song.

- esta bien, voy para ya - dijo Patricia.

- ok, pero primero te quiero hacer una pregunta - dijo Song.

- cual - dijo Patricia.

- quieres casarte con migo - dijo Song.

- pues claro - dijo Patricia.

- bueno, pues vamos a donde mis padres para anunciarle la gran noticia - dijo Song super emocionadisimo.

- vamos - dijo Patricia mientras le cogia la mano y salian del cuarto.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, decidieron sentarse, antes decirselo los padres de Song. Cuando se sentaron Song dijo:

- papa, me voy a casar con Patricia - dijo Song un poco asustado.

- que - dijo Bock sorprendido - como que te vas a casar a esta edad.

- bueno papa, tengo mis motivos y el por que - dijo Song.

- Cuales son - dijo Bock.

- primero; que nada por que vamos a tener un hijo, Segundo; por que nos amamos y por ultimo; por que queremos ser felices desde pequenos y con nuestro(s) hijo(os) - dijo Song.

- HIJO a la verdad me tengo que sorprender y a la misma vez lo tengo que aceptar - dijo Bock - ya eres grande para saber lo que haces, asi mismo lo tengo que aceptar ya eres grande, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana.

- de verdad papa, gracias - dijo Song mientras le daba un abrazo a su papa y Raven llorando de emocion pero rapido se seco las lagrimas para que su esposo o sus hijos la vieran. _**(nota autora: jajaja, que cursi verdad, pero sigamos)**_

- bueno pues cuando es la boda y en que lugar - dijo Bock.

- por que no lo hacen donde nosotros nos casamos - dijo Raven un poco emocionda.

- bueno esa estaria Buena, asi que... si esta bien y vamos a hacerla en 5 meses, lo que quiero decir 4 meses antes de que nazca el bebe - dijo Song.

- bueno, pues, esta bien, que se ha asi - dijo Bock.

Pasaron los 5 meses...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA: LA GRAN BODA**_


	26. LA GRAN BODA

_**BUENO PUES OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: LA GRAN BODA**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

- bueno pues cuando es la boda y en que lugar - dijo Bock.

- por que no lo hacen donde nosotros nos casamos - dijo Raven un poco emocionda.

- bueno esa estaria Buena, asi que... si esta bien y vamos a hacerla en 5 meses, lo que quiero decir 4 meses antes de que nazca el bebe - dijo Song.

- bueno, pues, esta bien, que se ha asi - dijo Bock.

Pasaron los 5 meses...

**...**

Pasaron los 5 meses, ya era el dia Patricia estaba muy nerviosa y quienes las estaban preparando era Raven y Starfire. Raven por que era casi el mismo estilo de ella que les gustaba, y Starfire por que sabia que ropa adecuada se tenia que poner y como hacerla.

- ya estas listas - pregunto Raven.

- no no estoy tan lista - dijo Patricia super nerviosa.

- por que, que te pasa - pregunto Raven.

- por que es mi primera emocion de todas, fue una gran sorpresa para mi lo de nuestro hijo y pedirme matrimonio, hay ya se paso y para mas el me habia insistido para que lo hicieramos - dijo Patricia.

Raven se queda sorprendida por 5 minutos y le dice - te entiendo - dice Raven mientras le daba un abrazo.

- en serio - dijo Patricia.

- si - dijo Raven.

- ya no me tienes que explicar, ya van a comenzar verdad - pregunto Patricia.

- si, ya van a empezar, haci que vamos mas rapido que el viento a dejarte en la puerta - dijo Raven mientras hacia un medio de transporte con su aura y la deja alfrente de la puerta con su papa.

- bueno mi amor que dios te bendiga te visitaremos despues de que te cases a tu casa - dijo el papa de Patricia.

- esta bien, papi, te amo, te extranare - dijo Patricia.

- yo, igual - dijo EL papa de Patricia mientras se habrian las puertas.

Sonaba la musica y ella estaba entrando. Cuando llego al altad le preguntaron:

- usted, Patricia Nilo de Gardens, aceptas ser le fiel, amarlo, repetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto el sacerdote.

- yo, Patricia Nilo de Gardens, acepto ser le fiel, amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que la muerte nos separe, ACEPTO - dijo Patricia

- usted, Song'Sarha Roth, aceptas ser le fiel, amarla, respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto el sacerdote.

- yo, Song'Sarha Roth, acepto ser le fiel, amarla, respetarla, hasta que la muerte nos separe, ACEPTO - dijo Song.

- ahora, ponganselos los anillos de matrimonio como promeza que siempre van a estar juntos - dijo El sacerdote - ahora puede besar a la novia.

Mientras el y ella se besaban apasionadamente. Vino Slade a aruinar todo, como siempre.

- SLADE - dijo con fuira Robin _**(nota autora: ellos siempre estan en todo, dios mio)**_

- que paso me extranaron si nada mas paso 3 anos, no se pueden quejar - dijo Slade macabramente.

- a que viniste - dijo Raven.

- a lo mismo, recordar, es lo unico que quiero chiquilla - dijo Slade.

- deja a mi madre en paz - dijo Song.

- este es tu hijo, se parece mucho a su padre - dijo Slade mientras le tocaba la cara.

- quita tu mugrosa mano de mi hijo - dijo Bock mirandolo mal.

- esta bien quito mi mano, pero mi mano no es mugrosa - dijo Slade.

- que nos querias recordar - dijo Raven.

- no recuerdas - dijo Slade - te lo recordare tu hijo a los 20 anos o otros de tus hijos va abrir de nuevo el portal.

- y si ninguno de nosotros queremos - dijo Song.

- bueno como quiera los van a convenser y presisamente me recorde que me habian dicho que hibas hacer tu, Song - dijo Slade.

- callate, no te permito que hables con mi hijo asi - dijo Raven.

- pero no se lo han dicho, que vergueza - dijo Slade.

- ya callate - dijo Song.

- tu no me mandas a callar - dijo Slade.

- te puedo a mandar a callar cuando se me pegue la regalada gana - dijo Song.

- nino malcriado tus padres te criaron - dijo Slade.

- mira quien habla el que nunca se quita la mascara mitad chicle - dijo Song y se empezaba a reir, igual a su madre le dio gracia.

- mira como te corresponde mi hijo a lo major Robin le ha contado algo sobre el verdad, Robin - dijo Bock Riendose.

- pues claro, que le he contado las historias - dijo Robin.

- ya callense - dijo Slade mientras tiraba un tipo de aura pero de fuego, Raven rapido la cogio y se la tiro para tras.

- buen lanzamiento, mi amor - dijo Bock.

- gracias. mi cielo - dijo Raven mientras movia su cabello _**(que por supuesto ya se lo habia dejado crecer)**_

- de nada, mi chica gotica - dijo Bock.

- bueno por favor, ya dejen de ser tan cursis y pelen - dijo Slade.

- esta bien, pero yo soy el que va a pelear - dijo Song.

- no mi amor, te estas arriesgando, por favor no lo hagas - dijo Patricia asustada.

- lo tengo que hacer por el honor a mi familia - dijo Song.

- yo estoy de acuerdo con Patricia, hemano no lo hagas - dijo Arella - por favor.

- hay, esta bien - dijo Song - como quiera voy a pelear - mientras empezaba a pelear.

- hijo, no - dijo Raven.

Ellos empezaron a pelear a punos y luego a patadas. Pero no habia ni una herida en Song sin embargo que en Slade, si.

- te rindes o no - dijo Song.

- no, no me voy a rendir hasta verte muerto - dijo Slade.

- NOO - dijo Patricia mientras empezaba a llorar encima de RAVEN quien era la uica persona con quien podria confiar en ese momento ya que sus padres se habian hido.

- no llores, Patricia se que de esta, Song va a salir vivo, si, es igualito a su padre en la forma de ser - dijo Raven.

- que quieres decir con eso - pregunto Patricia.

- es que si te digo no me vas a creer - dijo Raven.

- dale Raven, dime - pregunto Raven.

- bueno es que su hijo la mencionaba por su nombre - dijo Patricia - pero dime dale.

- esta bien fue un problema que paso hace anos que se habia rebelado su verdadero ser y era lo que el mas odia en la vida ser un Dios Supremo - dijo Raven.

Mientras, Raven distraia a Patricia, Slade y Song seguian aun peliando y todavia Song no tenia ni un rasguno.

- wow, como todavia no tienes ni un rasguno - dijo Slade sorprendido.

- bueno, sali igual en la forma de ser a mi padre - dijo Song.

- tan rudo es tu padre - dijo Slade.

- si, por que el, es el Dios Supremo - dijo Song - y ahora no sobreviviras.

Cuando Song tiro una gran cantidad de aura Bock, su padre se quedo sorprendido como su hijo lo habia describido y el aura que salio en el de adentro.

- Como rayos hiciste eso - dijo Slade sorprendido.

- bueno habilidades, que tenemos, entre mi padre y yo - dijo Song - nunca antes utilizadas.

- wow, me ensenas - pregunto Slade.

- amm dejame pensar, noo - dijo Song tirandole un aura super mas mayor que la que le habia tirado antes.

- nooo - dijo Slade, tratando de protegerse, exploto pero aun seguiria vivo por el padre de Raven y escapo.

- no morira nunca o que - dijo Song.

- bueno, si tiene los poderes que le dio mi padre a el la ultima vez que queria abrir el portal, pues si - dijo Raven.

- wow, tan poderoso es tu padre - dijo Bock.

- lo, lamento el es, el principal de los demonios y la fuente del mal - dijo Raven.

- que, por que no lo dijiste antes - dijo Bock - para matarlo y meterlo al fondo de lo mas oscuro que ni podria salir.

- el problema es, que yo no lo aceptaria que lo mataras - dijo Raven.

- por que, mi cielo, el es un demonio - dijo Bock.

- primero; por que es mi padre y Segundo; por que el nunca me ha querido ver muerta, ni menos a querido que me mataran - dijo Raven.

- bueno, mi amor, tienes un buen punto, pero no puedo seguir permitiendo que siga abusando de mi familia - dijo Bock, mientras Raven lo miraba con una cara que no tiene la culpa no lo mates es mi padre ten le compassion nada mas a el, por favor ( el en realidad estaba leyendo sus pensamientos ) - bueno esta bien como tu digas.

- gracias, mi amor, te amo, por eso es que te amo - dijo RAVEN.

Ya pasaron los 4 meses que le faltaba para que naciera el hijo o hija de Song y Patricia. Antes de eso se enteraron que eran tres pero todavia no se sabia de que sexo eran. Cuando pasaron los 4 meses...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA:******__LOS HIJOS DE SONG Y PATRICIA VAN A NACER_


	27. LOS HIJOS DE SONG Y PATRICIA VAN A NACER

_**BUENO PUES OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: LA GRAN BODA**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

Ya pasaron los 4 meses que le faltaba para que naciera el hijo o hija de Song y Patricia. Antes de eso se enteraron que eran tres pero todavia no se sabia de que sexo eran. Cuando pasaron los 4 meses...

**...**

Cuando pasaron los 4 meses era ya el dia de el nacimiento de los ninos. Ya era hora y a Patricia le dieron contracciones y grito:

- hay, voy a romper funete - dijo Patricia.

- hay, mi amor hay que llevarte a Jump City - dijo Song - ya tienes todo preparado.

- si - dijo Patricia.

- mama, ya es hora - dijo Song.

- ya, vamos - dijo Raven, mientras estaban haciendolo y le dijo a Bock sensualmente - vistete, mi cielo, ya van a nacer.

- ooo por mis dioses - dijo Bock gritando practicamente - vamonos.

- te vas sin vestirte - dijo RAVEN riendose mientras el habria la puerta.

- hay, perdoname mi cielo - dijo Bock mientras los dos se vestian.

- adelantense nosotros vamos mas tarde - dijo Raven.

- esta bien, madre nos vemos luego - dijo Song.

Mientras el habria el portal para ir al hospital de Jump City. Cuando llegaron estaban Robin, Starfire y Cyborg (que ellos nunca se pierden nada) esperandolos. Ellos les dijeron:- gracias - dijo Song mientras entraban al quirofano.- de nada - dijo Starfire.Despues de 10 minutos llegaron Bock, Raven, Pigeon y los 5 hijos mas. Hay en ese momento Patricia, grito, grito, grito y grito pero oviamente ya hiba saliendo el tercero. Por que Patricia era el igual de Raven de fuerte. Hasta que al fin nacio el ultimo y era hora de ponerles los nombres. La nena nacio primero, despues nacio un nena y por lo ultimo una nene- mira, a el nene lo vamos a llamar Joy Song - dijo Patricia.- a la nena la vamos a llamar Melody - dijo Song.- la otra la llamaremos... - dijo Patricia.- MariaPatricia - dijeron en unisono los dos.Pero hay en ese momento entro Slade a arruinar todo (como siempre).- Slade - dijo Robin.- tranquilo robin si no nos vemos hace 4 meses - dijo Slade.- estupido como te atreves a volver - dijo Song.- nino piadoso como te me atrevez hablarme haci - dijo Slade.- ahora digo yo como te atrevez hablarle haci a mi hijo - dijo Bock haciedo una cantidad de aura para tirarsela.- por que yo digo lo que se me pegue la gana - dijo Slade.- bueno como tu digas en esta vas a estar ya muerto y no volveras - dijo Bock mientras le tiraba su aura y lo dejaba muerto se trato de levantar pero no podia.- desgraciado - dijo Slade mientras le tira una gran cantidad de aura a Song mes de a Bock por que sabia que le podia herir los sentimientos a su padre antes de morir.- mi hijo - dijo Raven empezando en llanto.- que le paso como sucedio - dijo Bock mientras votaba una lagrima pequena en sus ojos.- mi amor es la primera vez que te veo llorar - dijo Raven.- bueno, tu no crees que tengo que llorar es mi hijo el primero de todos el que crie durante 11 anos y tu 3 nada mas por que nos separamos que tu crees - dijo Bock mientras todos se sorprenden por la reaccion de Bock a Raven.- ... mi cielo tranquilizate... - dijo Raven asustada y hacia un portal para irse un momento a su casa pero antes el hablo.- perdoname, mi amor mi intencion no fue asustarte, solo me moleste - dijo Bock mientras Raven cerraba al portal, y hiba a donde el a darle un abrazo y le dijo.- como diablos supiste que estaba asustada - dijo Raven en su oido.- por que, se que hablas de diferentes maneras, cuando te asustas, cuando te quieres reir, etc... - dijo Bock - aunque no me lo cuentes leo tu mente.- diablos y como te atrevez a leer mi mente sin mi permiso - dijo Raven Furiosa.- bueno tu nunca me has permitido conocer mas de ti y de tu verdadero ser y tranquilizate que podria salir tu verdadero ser - dijo Bock.- perdoname, mi cielo, es que; cuando me molesto, no se lo que digo y hago - dijo Raven rapido y nervosa.- tranquila Raven - dijo Bock - puedes perder a tu hijo.- como te enteraste - dijo Raven Confundida.- bueno, otra vez repito lo mismo, lei tu mente - dijo Bock - ya llevas un mes, cuando me lo pensabas decir.- bueno, cuando se me diera la gana y despues de que mi hijo los tuviera los de el - dijo Raven.- perdoname, mi amor, pero, no puedes ser tan silenciosa con migo - dijo Bock - por que, si no te leere la mente cada vez que te vea rara.- pero... como te atrevez - dijo Raven furiosa.- mi amor tranquilizate el bebe - dijo Bock preocupado.- perdoname, en serio, perdoname - dijo Raven que sin querer se corto una vena cuando estuvo hablando y estaba nerviosa, raspandose el brazo y por eso se corto una vena.- mi amor, estas bien, estas botando sangre por el brazo - dijo Bock mientras en ese momento se desmayo, Raven.Rapido, Bock la cogio en sus brazos y la llevo a una Camilla.- por favor, hagan lo que sea, para que se mejore - dijo Bock - se fuerte Raven, se fuerte - dijo cuando la estaban llevando a sala de ermegencia.Mientras en sala de ermegencia... _**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA:**_**_ LA RECUPERACION DE RAVEN_**


	28. LA RECUPERACION DE RAVEN

_**BUENO PUES OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: LA RECUPERACION DE RAVEN**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

**_..._**

- mi amor tranquilizate el bebe - dijo Bock preocupado.

- perdoname, en serio, perdoname - dijo Raven que sin querer se corto una vena cuando estuvo hablando y estaba nerviosa, raspandose el brazo y por eso se corto una vena.

- mi amor, estas bien, estas botando sangre por el brazo - dijo Bock mientras en ese momento se desmayo, Bock la cogio en sus brazos y la llevo a una Camilla.

- por favor, hagan lo que sea, para que se mejore - dijo Bock - se fuerte Raven, se fuerte - dijo cuando la estaban llevando a sala de ermegencia...

_**...**_

- por favor, hagan lo que sea, para que se mejore - dijo Bock - se fuerte Raven, se fuerte - dijo cuando la estaban llevando a sala de ermegencia...

- Mientras en sala de ermegencia estaba Raven, desmayada recordando todos su recuerdo de la Infancia, su adolescencia y de ahora el presente. Estaba convulsando, ellos hicieron lo que sea por que se mejorara pero nada tardaron un dia completo en salir de sala de ermegencias, tratando de curar a Raven. Paso el dia completo ya momento la curaron y como digamos algunos sobrevivio de la muerte severa. Paso una semana completa con las ezperanzas de que despertara, estaba en estado de coma. Pero paso 1 semana mas _**(osea DOS SEMANAS completos)**_ y se desperto y dijo:

- mi amor - dijo Raven reaccionando de una forma nunca antes vista.

- mi cielo, que pasa - dijo Bock asustado.

- ohh diablos y nuestro hijo Song, como esta - dijo Raven.

- bien ya reacciono de lo que paso - dijo Bock - pero te pregunte que paso?

- bueno es que... es que... prefiero que leas mi mente - dijo Raven.

- bueno, pues te la leo luego - dijo Bock.

- y que paso con nuestro hijo el que viene de camino - dijo Raven.

- nada esta muy bien gracias, a ti, por la gran fuerza que tienes, que el sabia que hibas a sobrevivir y tenerlo despues de los 4 meses - dijo Bock.

- pero, pregunto, que paso con Patricia - dijo Raven.

- se sorprendio tanto que me abrazo - dijo Bock - y con mucha fuerza, senti en ese momento que parecia mi hija.

- wow... es la primera vez que te escucho diciendo eso - dijo Raven.

- mi amor, es que mas que mis hijo y tu nadie mas me abraza asi - dijo Bock.

- ahhh diablos - dijo Raven.

- que pasa - dijo Bock - es mejor que duermas para que te sigas recuperando.

- ok - dijo Raven mirando su brazo - que me paso, no me digas que como quiera me mordio la leona.

- de que diablos hablas - dijo Bock confundido - que fue lo que paso cuando estabas en coma.

- bueno lo que paso fue - dijo Raven.

_**FLASH BACK/ESTADO DE COMA:**_

_**Raven, estaba viendo su pasado, presente y el futuro de lo que a lo major pasaria. Estaban de Safari, y estaban en el area de los Leones. Cuando ellos se hiban a ir, viene la madre Leona y le muerde el brazo llegando a las venas. Cuando vio tenia cuatro puntos super grande, de la Leona, pero ella en ese momento se desmaya por el impacto. Cuando la iban a curar viene y mira a la persona que la estba curando era su padre. FIN DEL FLASH BACK/ESTADO DE COMA:**_

- wow, pues para la proxima confia en mi para contarmelo - dijo Bock.

- bueno, es que pense que no me hibas a creer - dijo Raven.

- bueno pues ya sabes para la proxima - dijo Bock.

Mientras pasaron 7 meses con 3 semanas. Ya era hora...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO: **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CAPITULA:LA HORA A LLEGADO, PARA EL SEPTIMO HIJO.**_


	29. LA HORA A LLEGADO, PARA EL SEPTIMO HIJO

_BUENO** PUES OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:LA HORA A LLEGADO, PARA EL SEPTIMO HIJO.**_

_**YA EMPEZO:**_

_**...**_

- wow, pues para la proxima confia en mi para contarmelo - dijo Bock.

- bueno, es que pense que no me hibas a creer - dijo Raven.

- bueno pues ya sabes para la proxima - dijo Bock.

Mientras pasaron 7 meses con 3 semanas. Ya era hora...

_**...**_

Mientras pasaron 7 meses con 3 semanas. Ya era hora de que naciera el septímo hijo de Raven y Bock'sarha. Cuando ya nació le hiban a poner el nombre y a la misma vez dijeron:

- Santino - dijeron en unisono(la palabra proviene de Santo).

- pensamos practicamente lo mismo - dijo Bock.

Cuando el lo dijo aparecia de Nuevo Slade, pero cuando vino le tiro el aura tipo fuego, y le dio en la espalda a Bock. Mientras Raven se Dana cuenta Ella rapido cogio a Su bebe y lo agarro y se due corriendo. El la perseguia, pero Como Ella sabia lo que hiba a passe pies escapó con Su bebe. Cuando penso que estaba segura detras de Ella **apareció** Slade cuando Ella se hiba a virar le dieron un puño en la espalda y el le cogio al niño y ella dijo:

- no Te lo lleves - dijo Raven.

- si me lo llevare Para que sufras Para que siempre tengas la culpa de que no lo tienes ni en tus Brazos - dijo Slade burlonamente.

- Te crees Tu - dijo Bock - Te crees Tu que me distraje, pero no ya estoy aqui, Ella nunca VA a tenet la culpa y nunca VA a sufrir POR lo que Paso.

- Bueno no lo creo POR que me boy - dijo Slade mientras desaparecia.

- en donde estas idiota, en donde estas, Sal ahora de donde Estes no seas cobarde - mientras empezaba a botar Una lagrima.

- mi amor no Te preocupes lo vamos a recuperar - dijo Raven con muchas ezperanzas - sobre todo es mi culpa, no tenia que haberme hido de hay - empezo a decir mientras botaba unas lagrimas de sis ojos violetas.

- mi amor, no llores, no es Tu culpa - dijo Bock con seriedad.

- Tu no crees que yo soy una humana completamente, pues no Te equivocaste soy mitad demonio y mitad humans y ademas Para variar soy Una diosa, ya ni lo puedo creer que alla sucedido todo eso en Una, pero ya Para que eso ya no lo puedo cambiar, soy haci ya no lo puedo cambiar - dijo Raven mientras lloraba.

- mi amor tranquila de verdad no tienes la culpa - dijo Bock tratando de tranquilizarla mientras ella se tira de los brazos del hombre a llorar.

- perdoname en serio - dijo Raven que todavia seguia en Su llanto.

- no tienes que perdonarme - dijo y le pregunto, Bock - pero por que huistes ya sabia que hiba a pasar esto por que no me avisaste antes

- si ya sabia que hiba a pasar, pero, es que no me records a me records cuando caistes al piso y corri hasta cuando me senti Segura me dió en la espalda y me quito a Santino - dijo Raven tratando de tranquilizarse.

- rayos, pero lo vamos a recuperar - dijo con de y ezperanzas de que lo hiban a recuperar.

- si, esta bien eso es lo que esperamos - dijo Bock.

**_Mientras en un oscuro Lugar:_**

Slade se hiba a encontrar con Trigon, para entragar a Santino. Y dijo.

- este es el niño mi señor - dijo Slade.

- bueno asi que es parecido muy parecido a su padre Bock - dijo Trigon.

Mientras Raven y Bock Ellis estaban tratando de localizarlo. Hasta que al fin pudieron saber donde estaba, en Las Cuevas mas oscuras de Jump City.

- ya se donde esta sigueme - dijo Bock con tal de que Raven no se siguiera culpando.

- Te sigo - dijo Raven emocionadisima pero con pocas ganas lo dijo.

Ya en el...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO:**

**DEJEN REVIEWS:**

**EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR A SANTINO.**


	30. Tratando de entrontrar a Santino

_**BUENO**_** PUES**_** OTRO CAPITLO MAS:**_

_**Este se Capitula: TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR A SANTINO.**_

**_YA_**_**COMENZO:**_

...

Mientras Raven y Bock Ellis estaban tratando de localizarlo. Hasta que al fin pudieron saber donde estaba, en Las Cuevas mas oscuras de Jump City.

- ya se donde esta sigueme - dijo Bock con tal de que Raven no se siguiera culpando.

- Te sigo - dijo Raven emocionadisima pero con pocas ganas lo dijo.

Ya en el...

_**...**_

Ya en el lugar, se hiban a enfrentar con Trigon. Pero Raven oviamente no quizo. Pero ella se quedo tranquila por que sabia que Trigon hiba a hacer derrotado por Bock. Y haci fue, Bock hizo una aura de mas de 900.000 quintillones (para exagerar yy para demostrar que es el guardia perdon el dios supremo) y hay derrotó a Trigon. Raven estaba emocionada pero a la misma con un rencor adentro por que poco a poco hiba heredando algo de su padre. Hasta que Bock le habló a Raven y reacciono antes de que lo heredera todo y dijo:

- Raven estas bien - dijo Bock teniendo el bebe en sus brazos.

- si llega a pasar cosas raras por mi culpa me perdonarías - pregunto Raven.

- por que lo preguntas - pregunto Raven.

- por que... por que... poodria destruir al universo - dijo Raven.

- por que lo dices, mi cielo - pregunto bock.

- por que heredo todo el rencor de mi padre - dijo Raven asustada, que el empezo a abrazarla para tratarla de controlar.

- no te preocupes vamos a solucionarlo - dijo Bock, sacando una gema y elenvandola, para sacar todo ese rencor y maldad viniera a destruir su buena personalidad.

- que rayos haces - dijo Raven.

- es para sacar toda la maldad que podrias heredar de tu padre, listo ya termine ahora voy a romperlo para que se convierta en bueno - dijo Bock.

- hay, gracias, mi amor, te adoro - dijo Raven mientras lo abrazaba super fuerte y lloraba.

- yo igual, mi cielo - dijo Bock con una sonrisa picara.

- bueno vamos a la casa nos estan esperando mi hermana, nuestros hijos y nietos - dijo Raven.

Cuando llegaron recibieron la...

_C_**_ONTINUARÁ..._**

_**DEJEN REVIEWS:**_

_**PERDONENME SI NO LO POSTÍE ANTES EL PROBLEMA FUE FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN Y TODAVÍA SIN COMPUTADORA, PERO LOGRÉ CONSEGUIR LA MANERA DE HACERLO POR EL TELEFONO.**_

_**EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: LA DESTRICCIÓN TOTAL.**_


	31. LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL MUNDO

BUENO PUES OTRO CAPITULO:

ESTE SE CAPITULA: LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL MUNDO.

YA ENPEZÓ:

Cuando llegaron recibieron la...

...

Cuando llegaron recieron la sorpresa de que Los niños estaban asustadisímo POR Su tía Pigeon que hiba a hacer la otra heredera. Que estaba con mucha ira, rencor y maldad en el momento que llegaron. Y estaba diciendo:

- que me pasá por que siento que mi pecho se estruja más y más - dijo Pigeon asustada.

- hermana tranquila Bock te va a ayudar - dijo Raven - corre Bock la gema.

- que pasó Raven, ahh ya entiendo,ok , ahora - dijo Bock mientras hacia todo el procedimiento de nuevo y rompió la gema cuando terminó - listo.

- gracias, de verdad, gracias no se que haría sin ustedes - dijo Pigeon

- que fue lo que pasó, por que todo esté reguero - pregunto Raven mientras se hacia la loca por que ella sabía más o menos lo que pasó

- bueno lo que pasó es que... mi pecho me empezó a doler un montón viene y me preguntaron que que pasaba y yo vine, les grite nada con mucha fuerza no se por que pero, me salió muy feo eso, se asustaron todos y yo empezé a tirar todo - dijo Pigeon mientras se tiraba en los brazos de Raven - gracias Raven.

- por que, a mi no es a quien tiene que agradecer es mi esposo por que nos salvó a las dos - dijo Raven.

- como que a las dos - pregunto Pigeon.

- bueno aunque no lo creas me pasó lo mismo - dijo Raven.

- pues gracias, Bock - dijo Pigeon.

- no hay de que - dijo Bock.

- bueno ahora si podemos organizar todo de nuevo - dijo Raven mientras todos los que se encontraban en el palacio; sus hijos y nietos asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras estaba recogiendo, encontró el peluche que le había regalado Chico Bestia.

- wow desde cuando no veo esto - dijo Raven mientras Bock la espiaba - y lo extraño.

- a quien extrañas - pregunto Bock.

- hay dios mio que sustó para la proxima avisa que estas hay - dijo Raven.

- te pregunte algo Raven - dijo Bock.

- a Chico Bestia! Querias que te lo dijera así - dijo Raven gritando.

- tranquila, Raven - dijo Bock - pero como rayos puedes extrañarlo a él.

- bueno me calmó, pero para la proxima va a salir peor - dijo Raven practicamentr amenazando - él por que fue mi esposo y es mi mejor amigo.

- perdoname mi cielo - dijo Bock.

- te perdono, mi amor, quieres ir al cuarto - dijo Raven sensualmente

- mama que pasá - pregunto Rate Life.

- nada, que papá esta hablando con migo, verdad mi cielo - dijo Raven.

- ahh ok, pues pueden seguir, bye, mami - dijo Rate.

- ok mi vida, hasta luego - dijo Raven.

Cuando fueron al cuarto...

CONTINUACIÓN...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: EL GRAN AMOR QUE SE TIENEN


	32. EL GRAN AMOR QUE SE TIENEN

BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTE SE CAPITULA: EL GRAN AMOR QUE SE TIENEN

YA EMPEZO:

_**...**_

Cuando fueron al cuarto...

...

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Raven, se empezaron a besar sin decir nada, ni volver atrás. Y se empezaron a grajear, ella viene y lo para y le empieza a decir:

- bueno tengo una idea que tal si jugamos de nuevo - dijo Raven sensualmente moviendose bien sensual.

- bueno, al parecer, si vamos - dijo Bock.

Y ella empezó a moverse sensualmente y a quitarse el sueter que tenía puesto y oviamente sensualmente. Ella le empezó abrir dos botones a jalón la camisa y le empieza a lamber el pecho. Ella viene y le jala más la camisa hasta romperla y poderle lamber todo su pecho y abdominales. Y después decidieron darse una ducha los dos juntos. Hay empezaron a bezarse, abrazarse, grajearse y a penetrarle _**( En la bañera eso es raro )**._ Y cuando salieron se siguieron besando, luego viene Bock y le empieza a lamber los pechos de la mujer y después empieza a bajar un poco más abajo hasta llegar al ombligo. Y le siguío penetrando, hasta más no poder. Hasta qué en un monento dado después de pasar tres horas penetrando él se cansó y tubo que parar.

- qué pasó, mi cielo, te cansaste - pregunto Raven.

- que crees mi cielo, no tengo más fuerzas - dijo Bock.

- dale, mi amor vamos a seguir - dijo Raven.

- pues dale, mi cielo, vamos a seguir - dijo Bock.

Pasaron 4 horas más y fue ella la que se cansó.

- ya vamos a parar, no puedo más - dijo Raven.

- a te cansasté, pues ahora te esperas - dijo Bock.

- es que lo diferente es que me duele - dijo Raven - creo que hasta estoy embarazada.

- en serio, mi amor, pues esta bien, paro - dijo Bock.

- esperaté vuelvo rápido - dijo Raven, mientras hiba al baño a bomitar...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL POXIMO SE CAPITULA: OTRO HIJO, NO PUEDE SER.


	33. OTRO HIJO, NO PUEDE SER

BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTE SE CAPITULA: OTRO HIJO, NO PUEDE SER.

YA EMPEZÓ:

...

- esperaté vuelvo rápido - dijo Raven, mientras hiba al baño a bomitar...

...

Cuando fue al baño a bomitar, Bock la Siguió. Y despues le pregunta:

- mi Amor, estas bien - pregunto Bock.

- si, mi amor, estoy bien - dijo Raven mientras seguia bomitando.

- de verdad, estas bien - dijo Bock.

- es que estoy embarazada - dijo Raven.

- mi amor eso es otro milagro - dijo Bock.

Pasaron 9 meses y era hora de que naciera. Y era nene y dijeron:

- vamos a llamarlo Bartalomé (Nombre de origen arameo. Es tenaz y decidido, tiene mucha paciencia y grandes aptitudes para la investigación.) - dijeron en unisono los dos.

- pensamos iguales, mi cielo - dijo Bock.

- pues claro, si me leiste la mente - dijo Raven.

- bueno y buen nombre para nuestro bebé, verdad - dijo Bock.

- si, hasta tiene buen significado y origen, verdad - dijo Raven.

- pues claro, mi cielo - dijo Bock.

Después viene Slade, a arruinar todo como siempre. Y dice:

- valla, valla, valla miren a quien tenemos aquí - dijo Slade - a Raven teniendo a su proximo hijo.

- no te lo vas a llevar - dijo Raven.

- pues claro que no me lo voy a llevar - dijo Slade - solo voy a decir felicidades y vas a morir - mientras la atacaba con un cuchillo, super filoso en el cuello.

- mi amor - dijo Bock, por que Raven se había desmayado.

- te lo mereces, por no dejar que uno de sus hijos cumplan el destino que se merecen - dijo Slade.

- por que a mi esposa y no a mi - preguntó Bock mientras lloraba - por que tiene que ser Raven.

- nada más faltas tú - dijo Slade - a los dos, por que, no lo querían aceptar...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: LA BATALLA CONTRA SLADE.

Y RECUERDEN LO HAGO CON CALMA POR QUE NO TENGO COMPUTADORA.


	34. LA BATALLA CONTRA SLADE

BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTE SE CAPITULA: LA BATALLA CONTRA SLADE.

BUENO YA EMPEZAMOS:

Bueno en lo que Bock se preparaba para pelear, Slade estaba estrillandosé los dedos, todo.

- ya vamos a comenzar, si o no - pregunto Bock mientras Raven reaccionaba y decía:

- mi amor, que pasó, por que estoy tirada y nuestro bebé - dijo Raven media marreada todavía.

- tranquila, mi cielo, te explicaré después y nuestro bebé esta bien - dijo Bock.

- hola, estoy aquí, creo que ya vamos a empezar, verdad - pregunto Slade.

- si, ya vamos a empezar - dijo Bock.

Mientras Bock lo decía, Slade viene y empieza a atacarlo. Con mucha facilidad Bock, le cogió el brazo y que por poco se lo rompé.

- auhh, idiota - dijo Slade.

- hay por los dioses es solo uno - dijo Bock - y tienes cuchumil más en tu cuerpo.

Bock viene y le rompé tres en un jalón.

- desgraciado, dijiste nada más uno - dijo Slade.

- perdoname crees que con mi fuerza puedo ronper uno y la misma te pasá por desafiarme, insolente mortal - dijo Bock.

- me voy, pero esto no se quedá así - dijo Slade.

- ahora si mi amor, que pasó - dijo Raven.

- bueno es que Slade te enterró un cuchillo en el cuello y luego me atacó a mi, pero no lo dejé que lo hiciera - explicó Bock.

- pero por que, que hicimos mal - dijo Raven.

- bueno, es que nosotros no queriamos aceptar el destino que tiene uno de nuestros hijos - explico Bock - pero a tí te atacó repentemente y ya yo sabía que me hiba a atacar, que es la diferencia

- ahh, ya entendí, mi cielo - dijo Raven

- muy bien, ahora tenemos que ir a donde la enfermera para ver a nuestro hijo, de nuevo sanó y salvo.

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: LA MIRADA DEL NIÑO A SUS PADRES.


	35. LA MIRADA DEL NIÑO A SUS PADRES

BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTE SE CAPITULA: LA MIRADA DEL NIÑO A SUS PADRES

BUENO YA EMPEZAMOS:

Cuando ivan a ver a su hijo. El niño se había desaparecido. Y la realidad era que esta en el techo. Que después le brincó encima a su padre. Y cuando Bock lo cogió y lo miró a los ojos tenía cuatro ojos color carmesí, como el de la sangre. Raven comenzó a llorar y Bock estaba tratando de que el niño volviera a tener sus dos ojos como los de antes. Como no se les cambiaban le dieron leche y hay se durmió. Y se le formaron nada más dos ojos y volvió a la normalidad. Luego, Bock fue a donde Raven, que aún seguia el llanto por lo asustada que estaba.

- mi amor, ya todo está bien - dijo Bock.

- mi amor, que quieres que haga, nuestro hijo cuando lo vimos tenía los ojos violetas y cuando lo vemos a la segunda lo vemos con los ojos de... mi padre - dijo Raven - que querías que hiciera lo tengo que aceptar.

- mi amor, no lo aceptes los dioses nos tienen un destino a cada uno de nosotros y el tuyo no es ese, ni el de nuestros hijos, te quedó claro, verdad - dijo Bock.

- bueno, pues ya entendí - dijo Raven mientra le daba un abrazó a su querido - te amo.

- yo igual a ti mi amada - dijo Bock.

- sabes amor, necesito un abrazó de alguien - dijo Raven.

- no mi amor, lo que tú necesitas es que te calumnien, verdad - dijo Bock.

- papá estas bien - pregunto Song.

- si, por que - dijo Bock.

- bueno primero, por que tienes un corte en la cara, segundo tienes tú ropa manchada de sangre y tercero que pasó aquí - dijo Song.

- bueno quien tú crees, Slade, de nuevo - dijo Bock.

- mi amor, que les pasó a tu madre - dijo Patricia, mientras abrazaba a Raven como si fuera su madre.

- bueno, fue Slade, otra vez - dijo Song.

- hay siempre pasá lo mismo, pero por que lo hace, pir que siempre vienes cuando tú tienes un hijo - pregunto Patricia

- bueno como te explicó - se preguntó Raven a sí misma - Slade es complice ahora de mi padre, lo tengo que aceptar y es Trigon el maleante más poderoso de todos.

- pero no el más poderoso - dijo Bock - por que yo soy mucho más poderoso que él.

- bueno como digas, mi cielo, se que vamos a salir de alguna u otra forma de esté asunto que los metí a todos y yo los voy a sacar uno a uno a todos los que metí en este asunto que estaba situado hace varios años - dijo Raven esperanzada como ella es.

- esa es la Raven que yo conozco, siempre con muchas esperanzas - dijo Bock.

Mientras ellos hiban a dejar a su hijo a manos de Patricia y Song, para ir en búsqueda de Slade...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

RECUERDEN TODAVÍA ESTOY SIN COMPUTADORA COJANLO CON CALMA.

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: ENFRENTAMIENTO CON SLADE.


	36. ENFRENTAMIENTO CONTRA SLADE

BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTE SE CAPITULÓ: ENFRENTAMIENTO CONTRA SLADE.

YA EMPEZAMOS

Mientras buscaron y buscaron, lo pudieron localizar. Por obvias razones, que Bock se recordó que le había puesto un localizador antes de que se fuera huyendo como una gallina.

- nos encontramos, de nuevo - dijo Slade.

- si, aja, que me importa tus discursos - dijo Bock.

- ahora vamos a seguir con lo que no terminamos - dijo Slade como si nada.

- estas seguro - dijo Bock, mientras Slade comenzaba a atacar.

Viene y Bock le aguantó el otro brazo. El cual no estaba roto como el otro. Al cual viene Bock y se lo rompé el brazo.

- por eso te pregunte, antes de atacarte - dijo Bock.

- idiota, te odio, cuantas veces más - dijo Slade.

- cuchumil, más, para que te arrepientas - dijo Bock - de todo el mal que has hecho.

- bueno, ahora nos podemos ir - dijo Raven parada con los brazos cruzados.

- no, hasta que aprenda, este insolente mortal - dijo Bock.

- como tú digas mi cielo - dijo Raven.

Mientras Slade prefirió seguir peliando. Para enfrentar mucho más a Bock. Pero Slade viene le da una patada. Y en esas que no le llegó a dar, por purás razones de que Bock le cogió la pierna y se le estrillaron y todo los huesos hasta se rompieron.

- auhhh, otra vez - dijo Slade.

- al parecer todavía no has aprendido la lección, verdad - preguntó Bock.

- no, no voy a rendirme - dijo Slade mientras huía.

- insolente mortal, no he terminado con tigo - dijo Bock, mientras su amada, le tocaba el hombro y por poco le da un puño en la cara, por lo molesto que estaba. Pero no le llegó a dar por que la pudó ver antes de darcelo.

- amor, tranquilizaté, no me tienes que dar - dijo Raven, un poco sorprendida.

- perdoname, mi cielo, es que estaba super molestó - dijo Bock.

- bueno esta bien, pero ahora si nos podemos ir - dijo Raven...

- pues claro, mi cielo - dijo Bock.

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: A REGRESAR A NUESTROS DEBERES.


	37. A REGRESAR A NUESTROS DEBERÉS

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: A REGRESAR A NUESTROS DEBERES.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Cuando llegaron al hospital, cogieron a su hijo y se lo llevaron a su dulce hogar. Donde se encontraron con sus otros hijos y hay a que aceptarlo nietos. Y hay empezaron a saludar y despues se fueron al cuarto por que se sentían cansados. Bueno pero al llegar se empezaron a besarse bien rapidó y además Raven le arrancó la camisa. Con un soló jalón, el cogé y le quita el pantalón con mucho cuidado. Y el le dice:

- amor, tus labios están carnosos - dijo Bock.

- por que estaban listo para tí - dijo Raven mientras lo seguía besando y el le dice:

- mi amor estas dispuesta - le preguntó Bock, a Raven.

- a qué - preguntó Raven.

- a tener otro hijo - dijo Bock.

- pues claro, mi amor, para tener otra ilusión más, pues claro - dijo Raven.

- bueno, pues dale, te lo voy a meter duró - dijo Bock.

- ok, pero ahora vamos a hacerlo, pues empieza - dijo Raven.

Así mismo empezó, fue duró y aún no le dolía. El siguió, pero ella no daba ni un grito. Y el le pregunta:

- no te duele, mi cielo, por que a mi sí - dijo Bock.

- amm, no - dijo Raven - pues deja de hacerlo, sí te duele.

- no esta bien vamos a seguir - dijo Bock.

Mientras seguian haciendoló, ella le empezó a doler un poco. Pero ella como quiera siguió como si nada. Y ella cuando le empezó a doler, le dijo a Bock.

- ya por favor, ya me duele y mucho - dijo Raven.

- perdoname mi cielo si te lastimé - dijo Bock.

- no te preocupes no me lastimé - dijo Raven.

Mientras decidieron darse un baño los dos juntos...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMÓ SE CAPITULA: RAVEN CON OTRO HIJO, QUE LOCURA.


	38. Raven con otro hijo, QUE LOCURA

BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: RAVEN CON OTRO HIJO, QUE LOCURA.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Mientras decidieron darse un baño los dos juntos. Raven tuvo que ir al inodora por las concecuencias de el embarazó. Y eso es obvio que ya Bock sabía que estaba embarazada, si la vió bomitar. Y el decidió ir a donde ella, para darle un abrazo y tocarle el vientre. Y le dice:

- mi amor, al parecer que es otro milagro - dijo Bock.

- sí y cuando pasá una de las cosas que más odio es bomitar - dijo Raven.

- bueno eso se sabe - dijo Bock - mi amor vamos a bañarnos quieres.

- pues claro, pero un minuto por favor - dijo Raven, mientras que ella se tapaba la boca y hiba en dirreción al inodoro para bomitar.

- como digas, mi cielo - dijo Bock, mientras ella dejaba de bomitar entró a la ducha y le dijo:

- no vas a venir, cariño - preguntó Raven.

- si, mi cielo - dijo Bock.

- pues vamos - dijo Raven.

Mientras Bock venía y entró a la ducha. Empezaron a besarse como si fueran profecionales de telenovela. Hay el viene, la cogió en sus brazos y la sacó de la ducha para ir a la cama. Y ella cogé y tuvo que interrumpir para ir al baño:

- perdoname un momento - dijo Raven mientras se tapaba la boca.

- no te preocupes, amor, puedo esperar una eternidad si quieres - dijo Bock.

Mientras ella bomitaba se dió cuenta de que bomitó sangre. Nunca antes vistó, pero nada más sehan vistó en las mujeres que han tenido demasiados hijos y tendría más.

- que es esto - pensó Raven - que raro estoy bomitando sangre.

Ella salió y se acostó en la cama. Y Bock le pregunta:

- no vamos a seguir - pregunto Bock.

- no, no me siento muy bien, que digamos - dijo Raven.

- por qué, qué pasó - pregunto Bock.

- mi amor, bomité sangre - dijo Raven asustada.

- mi cielo, tranquilizaté el bebé - dijo Bock.

- es qué es la primera vez que bomitó sangre - dijo Raven.

- bueno, eso es normal, cuando una mujer a tenido demasiados hijos y vaya a tener más - explicó Bock.

- ahh, esta bien, ahora estoy más tranquila - dijo Raven.

- amm, estas bien cariño - dijo Bock, mientras Raven se desmayaba y caía en los brazos del joven dios.

Fueron al hospital a ver que le pasaba, era evidente que estaba embarazada y se desmayó por las concecuencias de un embarazó normal. Mientras ella se despertaba después de dos horas. Y dice:

- que me pasó - preguntó Raven.

- nada mi amor consecuencias de un embarazó - dijo Bock.

- ahh, que sustó, creía que era otra cosa - diji Raven.

- que creías qué era - preguntó Bock.

- creía que había perdido a mi bebé - dijo Raven - además nada más recuerdo que ví sangre y más nada.

- ok mi cielo pero es mejor que no recuerdes - dijo Bock.

- por qué - dijo Raven.

- lo recordarás, cuando tengas a nuestro hijo - dijo Bock.

- bueno, como tú digas - dijo Raven.

Pasaron 9 meses y ya era la hora de qué naciera. Era niña, cuando nació dijeron sus padres:

- se va llamar Yahaira Marie - dijeron en unisono.

- wow, mi amor pensamos iguales - dijo Raven.

- mi amor, desde cuando tenías ese nombre en mente - preguntó Bock.

- desde qué, me embarazé de tí por octava vez, pero a la misma secta vez - dijo Raven.

- mi amor, por que dices secta vez - preguntó Bock.

- mi cielo te recuerdo, dos son de Chico Bestia, los primeros dos son tuyos y despues del segundo hijo de Chico Bestia los demás son tuyos - explicó Raven.

- ok, mi amor, ya no me tienes que decir más nada, para recordar - dijo Bock.

- ok, pues para la proxima - dijo Raven.

- mi amor le pusimos un marravilloso nombre a nuestro hijo - dijo Bock - no crees.

- por su significado pues claro, que es la que brilla. De origen bíblico. Es ingeniosa, racional y sociable. Se interesa por las causas humanitarias y tiene una gran voluntad para todo lo que se propone. Le gusta la vida al aire libre. Le gusta que su pareja sea detallista, es leal y comprensiva - dijo Raven.

- wow, mi cielo sabes mucho sobre nombres - dijo Bock.

Mientras el decía eso apareció alguien arruinarle su emoción. Que fue Trigon en persona, por primera vez, se enfrentó. Y Trigon le dice:

- felicidades, recuerden uno de ellos va a servir para mí, va a ver sangre por todos lados y toda la humanidad estará mordida por todo el cuerpo - dijo Trigon, mientras Raven cada vez apretaba más a su hijo.

- dejanos tranquilo, Trigon, tú no tienes que estar aquí - dijo Bock, mientras miraba a su amada.

- por que, asusté a mi propia hija, no puede ser, primera vez - dijo Trigon, mientras Bock quitaba la mirada hacia su esposa.

- si la asustaste, ella nunca va a darte a ninguno de sus hijos, oiste y menos yo - dijo Bock - y no te atrevas a enfrentarme, ok.

- si me atrevó, por que se tu debilidades, una tú madre, dos tú esposa y tres tus hijos - dijo Trigon.

- por los dioses, si tocas a alguien de mi familia, te mató - dijo Bock.

- tranquiló a quien menos podría tocar es a mi hija - dijo Trigon, mientras Raven se paraba y le dice.

- dale matamé así no tendré que enfrentar la verdad, nunca jamás en mi vida - dijo Raven.

- no hija mia la vas a tener que enfrentar y sentir en tus venas - dijo Trigon.

- no, prefiero motir antes de sentirla - dijo Raven, mientras Raven sentía como su padre hiba entrando poquito a poco, a su cuerpo, mientras ella se desmayaba, Bock la cogé con sus brazos y la abrazá y le dice:

- Raven, despierta, por favor, no te vayas con ese demonio, desgraciado - dijo Bock...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

AL FIN TERMINE CREÍ QUE NUNCA LO HIBA A TERMINAR...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: RAVEN, BATALLANDO CONTRA SU PADRE.


	39. RAVEN, BATALLANDO CONTRA SU PADRE

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: RAVEN, BATALLANDO COTRA SU PADRE.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Mientras desmayada Raven, su padre Trigon se le había metido al cuerpo. Ella seguía insistiendo de que no no hiba a aceptar su destino que estaba destinada a hacer. Y ella viene y le dice:

- si quieres, que sea el portal, matame de una vez por todas - dijo Raven.

- al parecer, hija, aún no entiendes lo que te quiero decir, quiero que uno de tus hijos sea el portal, ahora entendiste - explicó Trigon.

- nunca, nunca te lo permitiré - dijo Raven, mientras su padre le ponía una visión sobre lo que pasaría y hay en esa visión salió Yahaira Marie, matando a toda la gente con sus cornillos llenos de sangre.

- no, eso no va a pasar, no va a pasar, lo que veo no va a pasar - dijo Raven llorando.

- bueno es verdad y tú miraté hay sufriendo con muchas heridas y tú esposo tratando de protegerte - dijo Trigon - que comprometedor, verdad.

- ya basta padre, yo sé que estó nunca va a pasar - dijo Raven.

- entiendelo, tienes que entenderlo, tú hija Yahaira Marie, va a tener que hacerlo, si no estará como viste matando gente si no lo cumple su destino antes de los 17 años de edad, hará toda la visión que acabaste de ver - dijo Trigon.

- no, no, tengo que despertar, nada más estoy viendo una simple visión, que nunca va a pasar - dijo Raven, mientras ella se despertaba, del desmayó - noooo.

- mi amor gracias a los dioses estas bien - dijo Bock - y Trigon, para darle una paliza.

- no esta bien, ya sé fue, no podemos hacer nada - dijo Raven.

- espero, que me estes diciendo la verdad, mi cielo - dijo Bock.

- amor, te estoy diciendo la verdad - dijo Raven.

- ok, más vale, mi cielo - dijo Bock - y pues ahora si, vamos a casa.

- si, te cuento en casa lo que pasó - dijo Raven.

- ok, pues vamos y me cuentas - dijo Bock, mientras llegaban a su casa, cuando llegaron le empezó a contar.

FLASH BACK...

Mi padre me pusó una visión sobre lo que pasaría y hay en esa visión salió Yahaira Marie, matando a toda la gente con sus cornillos llenos de sangre. Raven mal herida y Bock luchando por Raven. Y cuando menos lo imaginó Raven no lo quizó aceptar y le decía a su padre que eso no podía ser verdad.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

- ahora me entiedes, por que grité no, cuando me desperté, de mi desmayó - dijo Raven.

- sí, mi amor, te entiendo, pero cuando la nena tenga 5 años hay que decircelo - dijo Bock - y tranquila se lo qué digo.

- mi amor, yo sufrí mucho cuando abrí ese portal a mis 16 años - dijo Raven - aunque no lo creas.

- si te creo y se lo que digo, así que tú tranquila - dijo Bock.

- bueno amor mio, estoy confiando en tú palabra - dijo Raven, con mucho sarcasmo.

- amor, creeme, se lo que hago - dijo Bock.

- buano como digas - dijo Raven.

Ya pasando 5 años después la nena, acabandolos de cumplir sus padres decidieron decircelo...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMÓ SE CAPITULÓ: YAHAIRA MARIE, ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD.


	40. Yahaira Marie, enfrentando la verdad

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULO: YAHAIRA MARIE, ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Ya pasaron 5 años después, la nena acabandolos de cumplir, sus padres decidieron decircelo, pero para ellos no fue tan facíl, que digamos. Y Raven le dice:

- querida hija miá, vas a tener que enfrentar un gran sufrimiento antes de tus 17 años de edad, así que espero a qué cuando estes lista me avises, ok - dijo Raven, tratando de explicarle lo mejor posible.

- qué pasó mami, por qué me dices eso - dijo Yahaira con una voz super tierna.

- te lo podré explicar, cuando tengas tus 10 años más o menos, ok - dijo Raven con sus ojos brillandoles tratando de qué no salieran sus lagrimas al frente de la niña - me tengo que ir.

- qué le pasó a mamá, a papi - preguntó Yahaira con su tierna voz, que pronto se pondría con un poco de sarcasmo y horror.

- te explicaré, cuando seas más grande, como dijo tú madre - dijo Bock.

- papi me puedes decir - dijo Yahaira.

- que Song te expliqué en lo que busco a tu mami, ok - dijo Bock.

- bueno explicó, tú en un futuro vas a tener que abrir un portal donde saldrá un demonio, que es la fuente del mal, qué hay que aceptarlo es nuestro abuelo - dijo Song - y que podría sobrevivir alguno de nosotros, si lo haces podrias salir viva y no matarnos, como pudiera pasar sí cumples los 17 años y nos podría matar a todos los que existimos incluyendo a tu madre.

- hermano, suena un poco raro - dijo Yahaira - pero preguntó, por qué yo.

- no sé, a lo mejor Trigon sabía que podrías salir a nuestra madre, así de fuerte como ella y a la misma podría ser que ya tenía destinado, el destino para tí para la octava hija de Raven, lo que quiero decir es nuestra madre - dijo Song.

- entendí, mas o menos - dijo Yahaira - pero no te preocupes, por lo menos entendí.

- por qué no lo tomás a mal - preguntó Song.

- por qué, soy igual de tranquila por mi madre - dijo Yahaira - el momento que llegué, para que sepas no estaré nada tranquila.

- por qué, no ahora - dijo Raven, interrumpiendo.

- mamá, qué hacias escuchando nuestra conversación - dijo Song.

- era para ver como se lo explicabas y a la vez como hablaban de tú madre - dijo Bock - lo que quiero decir es qué como lo entendió, así de rapido con tigo.

- por qué ya yo tenía, una gran forma para decircelo y para más sí es igualita a nuestra madre - dijo Song, mientras veía a su madre sonrrojandosé.

- hijo has aprendido mucho de mí, eres casí identico a mí - dijo Bock.

- pues claro padre - dijo Song.

Ya Yahaira, cumpliendo sus 13 años decidió que ya a sus 14 años ivá a cumplir su destino, al qué estaba destinada ha hacer, ya estaba asustada y preocupada. Su madre y su padre, ya habían hecho un plan, como hay tres inmortales, Song, Raven y Bock. Decidieron qué cuando salga del portal, Trigon, le dieran una parte de sus poderes a dos muchachitos, una niña; ya de cuantos años sabe y su gemelo; recuerdaron que ellos tenían los mismos poderes qué, Chico Bestia y no tenian los de su madre, así que ellos eran los únicos que faltaban. Así que le dieron una pequeña parte de sus poderes y les dijo Raven a sus dos hijos.

- Rate Life y Lion Grafield, recuerden qué tienen que estar juntos siempre, siempre, oyeron bien, siempre - dijo Raven - para cuando suceda el momento.

Un año después y ya era el momento. Ya era la hora de qué lo abriera...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMÓ SE CAPITULA: YAHAIRA MARIE, CUMPLIEDO EL DESTINO.


	41. Yahaira Marie, cumpliendo su destino

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: YAHAIRA MARIE, CUMPLIENDO SU DESTINO.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Un año después y ya era el momento. Ya era la hora de qué lo abrierá el portal. Y sus padres la estaban tratando de tranquilizar por lo triste que estaba. Qué hiba a destruir el mundo, sí no funcionaba lo qué tenía planeado sus padres, pero la familia va a estar bien, pero a la misma se preocupo por su gente. Ella decidió, hacerlo contar de qué su padre hicieran lo qué prometieron cuando ella tenía sus 5 años y les dijo:

- papá, mamá, espero qye cumplan lo prometido y el plan - dijo Yahaira.

- sí hija, promeza es promeza y el plan va a salir perfecto, ok - dijo Bock - y recuerda la promeza era qué te hibamos a rescatar para después tú madre, lo ataqué, por qué ella es la única que lo puede enfrentar.

- por qué, papá, por qué mi mamá es la única qué puede - preguntó Yahaira.

- por qué es su padre y sería la segunda vez qué lo vencería - dijo Bock - ella sabe lo qué hacía en ese momento y ahora más - dijo mientras le daba un abrazó a Raven.

- bueno ya basta de charla, hay que hacerlo ahora - dijo Raven.

Mientras, Raven le decía cuales eran las palabras que había que decir, en un libreto. Qué eran "La gema nació del fuego del mal, la gema será su portal, el viene a reclamarlo, el viene a reinar sobre todo lo mortal". Y Yahaira se las aprendió en solo un minuto. Y fue al lugar donde, dijeron qué deberían abrir el portal. Y dijo:

- La gema nació del fuego del mal, la gema será su portal, el viene a reclamarlo, el viene a reinar sobre todo lo mortal - dijo Yahaira y empezó a gritar por el dolor qué sentía.

- mi hija - dijo Raven, mientras se aguantaba de su esposo, Bock.

- tranquila - dijo Bock, mientras veían a su hija sufrir, como se transformaba en el portal.

Pero había un problema qué Trigon salió y a Raven se les fue todo su poder, se lo había quitado su padre y al recordar qué era una diosa. Rapidamente, lo empezó a atacar como si nada, el quería atacar, pero ella no lo dejaba. Pero, al saber que estaba actuando como una verdadera diosa. Dijo Trigon unas palabras:

- eres una diosa, wow, no lo puedo creer - dijo Trigon.

- no me importa, lo qué digas, por qué se qué lo qué quieres es qué paré y no lo haré - dijo Raven, mientras hacia un cuervo super grande, para derivar a su padre, ya Bock había buscado y recuperado a la niña. Antes de que le callerá encima el cuervo blanco y brillante.

- noooo - dijo Trigon, mientras desaparecía y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Mientras Raven, caía al piso, antes de qué tocará el piso, Bock la cogió con sus brazos. Y ella estaba agotada y dijo:

- nos podemos ir a casa - dijo Raven, mientras le dió un abrazó suavecito en su cuello, en lo qué el la cargaba, caminó hacia donde Song y le dijo:

- hijo, amor creó que estó aún no termina me entiendes, verdad - dijo Bock.

- por qué, no me digas - dijo Raven - el no nos va a dejar en paz hasta gobernar el mundo.

- en eso, estas en lo cierto, mi cielo - dijo Bock - aún te sientes agotada.

- sí, un poco, ya nos podemos ir no me siento muy bien que digamos - dijo Raven, mientras se tocaba el vientre dijo - espero qué no lo haya perdido.

- mi amor, no me digas, qué estas embarazada y te enfrentaste a él en ese estado - dijo Bock.

- sí, mi amor todo por nuestra hija, pues claro - lo decía con una voz como de cansada, Raven.

- bueno, lo dijiste tú, todo por nuestra hija - dijo Bock.

Pasaron 7 años, y la bebé qué antes de enfrentar a Trigon estaba en el vientre. Ya cumplia 7 añitos. Cuando menos se lo imaginaron Aurora, era como se llamaba, la podrían raptar en cualquier momento por Trigon...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMÓ SE CAPITULA: RAVEN, CON SU HIJA AURORA.

Y AVISO ESE SERÁ MI ULTIMO CAPITULO, POR EL MOMENTO Y ES LO QUÉ ESPERO. PERO AÚN ME QUEDARÁ MI OTRO FICS. QUÉ LO TENDRÉ QUE TERMINAR DE ALGUNA FORMA U OTRA.


	42. Raven, con su hija Aurora y final

BUENO ESTÉ ES MI ULTIMÓ CAPITULO, PERO RECUERDEN VOY A SEGUIR OTRO FICS COMO II PARTE DE LOS JOVENES TITANES, RECUERDEN QUE LO TIENEN QUE COGER CON CALMA SI QUIEREN MÁS FICS Y MÁS CAPITULOS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: RAVEN, CON SU HIJA AURORA.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Pasaron 7 años, y la bebé qué antes de enfrentar a Trigon estaba en el vientre. Ya cumplia 7 añitos. Cuando menos se lo imaginaron Aurora, era como se llamaba, la podrían raptar en cualquier momento por Trigon y a la misma podría ser una descendiente al mal, después de los 15 años. Raven pudó saberlo, por un sueño qué tuvo, que al despertar dijo "Aurora". Bueno, pero hay que enfrentar la vida.

- amor, qué haces - preguntó Raven.

- amor, yo estoy empaquetando el regalo de la niña, recuerdaté hoy es su cumpleaños #7, qué podría ser el mejor o el peor y tú muy bien lo sabes - dijo Bock.

- lo sé, amor mió - dijo Raven - creo que Aurora a crecido mucho verdad - dijo miemtras miraba a Aurora jugando con unas supeuestas amigas.

- mi amor tú, sabes quienes son esas niñas - preguntó Bock.

- ammm, sí mi hija me las presentó hace unos días atras de la escuela, por qué - dijo Raven.

- es qué, se e hacen raras las caras, para más siempre vienen para acá, nunca entran y cada vez que ven algo iluminandolas, le duelen los ojos, no se te hace raro - dijo Bock.

- ahora, sí se me hace raro - dijo Raven - diablos, deben ser demonios.

- por qué no lo dijiste antes - dijo Bock.

Mientras los dos bajaban las escaleras volando, como el tiro al blando de rápido, cuando llegaron ya era tarde, las dos supuestas amigas se le habían metido dentro de ella. Y cuando vió a su madre le mordió el hombro izquierdo. Y Raven le dice a Bock:

- amor, veté, corre - dijo Raven, mientras le dolía su hombro y peliaba contra su propia hija.

- no, no te voy a dejar sola - dijo Bock.

- veté, llevaté a nuestros hijos, mi hemana, nuestros nietos y busca a nuestros amigos y llevalos a un lugar a salvó, luego regresas por mí- dijo Raven, mientras botaba mucha sangre de su hombro y botó una lagrima de sus ojos violetas brillates.

- amor, hay está bien, espero que salgas de está bien, mi diosa - dijo Bock, mientras llamaba a todo el mundo cogió el comunicador viejo de los titanes y lo encendió - titanes vallan a un lugar seguro, donde ningún demonio pueda entrar, entendido.

- ohh, por dios espero que no esté sucediendo lo qué estoy pensando - dijo Starfire.

- si, Star, está pasando - dijo Robin, mientras buscaba a los demás - Star tú busca un lugar muy seguro, ok.

- ok, mi querido Robin - dijo Starfire.

- ok, llamando a Cyborg - dijo Robin con el viejo comunicador - y recuerda soy Nigthwing, ya no soy Robin.

- perdonamé - dijo Starfire, mientras salía volando en busca de un lugar seguro.

MIENTRAS RAVEN...

Mientras Raven, aún seguía luchando con su hija Aurora, qué para ella no le dió ganta gracia, pero la tuvo que enviar a lo más profundo de la Tierra. Ella se estaba illendo del lugar llorando.

- Así qué lloras por mi madre, a mí no me vas a poder matar - dijo Aurora.

- hija, por favor ya basta, esa no eres tú - dijo Raven llorando.

- perdoname madre, pero todo es tú culpa, tú eres mitad demonio recuerdalo, ers mitad demonio y por eso salí completamente denoniatica ahora - dijo Aurora.

- por qué, hija, por que nos traicionas así - dijo Raven, mientras Bock vino, atacó con aura de luz a su hija y le dolió mucho, pero había que enterarla.

- hay por favor, noooo - dijo Aurora, mientras caía al suelo desmayada recordando los momentos hermosos que tuvo con su familia y también enseño un momento malo que eela hizo mal.

Mientras ella se despertaba, ella estaba amarrada en su cuarto y encerrada en su propio cuarto y Bock, su padre le dice:

- como te atreviste a hacernos estó ha Aurora'sarha, ha por qué lo hiciste, tú madre desangró demasiada sangre y por encima la desafiaste - dijo Bock, con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos dorados.

- perdoname padre, no sabía lo que hacía - dijo Aurora, llorando.

- ahora tienes el corazón para decirlo - dijo Bock.

- en serio papá, no sabía lo qué hacia en ese momento - dijo Aurora.

- bueno hija mia te perdonó - dijo Bock.

Mientras salía Raven con una banda en su hombro, pero aunque ella hubiera hecho tantas cosas malas la desamarró y le dió un abrazó, super fuerte a su hija y le dice:

- gracias a los dioses, te iluminó la aura de tú padre y te despertó de todo lo malo - dijo Raven.

- si, mami y mucho - dijo Aurora mientras le respondía el abrazó.

- de nada, amor, te amo - dijo Bock, mientras le daba un abrazó grupal a su esposa y a su hija menor.

Después pasaron años y nuncamás Trigon interrumpió sus asuntos. Y vivieron muy felices para siempre.

FINNNN...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

BUENO TERMINÉ MI FIC. PERO NO SE CREAN HAY MÁS. DIACHE ME TOMÓ MUCHO TRABAJO TERMINARLO. POR LAS TAREAS, TENER COMPUTADORA Y QUÉ NO TE DEJEN CASÍ USAR EL TELEFÓNO. PERO YA SE ACABÓ.

ESTÉ FIC CREO QUE LES ENSEÑO QUE EN LA VIDA SIEMPRE HAY MUCHOS MILAGROS. PERO PRIMERO LA VIDA DA VUELTAS, VUENTAS Y VUELYAS HASTA QUÉ TODO SE TRANQUILIZA. VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD Y FELICES TODOS.


End file.
